Her decision and no one else
by Raindra
Summary: Kagome breaks up with Koga, and now is left broken and to deal with her feelings in the past. What happens when her father comes back into her life and what will happen when she meets a sliver hair inu again? Who would help her come together again? Please read and find out. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Raindra: Hey everyone, so this is my new story, sorry for taking so long with putting it on here but my computer crash and I lost most of the chapter work. I hope you al like this chapter, and yes it is a kagome and Sesshomaru fic. Please read and review and hopeful I could get a new chapter out soon.  
>I don't own Inuyasha in any way shape or form<br>**

Chapter 1

It all started with a black hair woman standing in the middle of a club glaring at a man. He was tall tanned with shinnying blue eyes and black hair tied into a high ponytail. The woman had a slim figure, soft moonlight skin and amazing honey brown eyes which only held anger at this moment. There were people all around looking at the supposed couple.

"I had enough with this I'm your woman shit," the woman screamed as she slapped him across the face. "You keep saying that when you just go behind my back with another girl. I don't care anymore about you or this! I want you to stay away from me," she yelled broken hearted. Just a couple minutes before is the woman called saying that her now ex-boyfriend was going to be a father and she wished she wasn't the one to answer his cell.

"Kagome," he said in shock. She had never done this out in front of people who made him feel a little angry with her but with all the eyes he couldn't do one thing.

"Koga I'm done," she said turning her back and ran from the eyes. She ran and ran not looking back. She was only a couple blocks away from her very small house. As soon as she was in the safety of the home she locked the door with all the locks and went straight to her phone to phone her friend.

A couple rings and then a male's voice answered the phone, "What do you want?"

"Inuyasha," her voice broke making the man sigh.

"Hey Kags, what's wrong? Did someone yell at you while you were with the dumbass?" He asked as tears streamed down her eyes.

"He cheated on me, and is going to be a father now," she cried into to the phone. "Please come home Inuyasha, I don't want to be alone."

"I'll be there and Kikyo is coming too," he said softly before hanging up. Kagome just went up the stair and got ready for bed. Her home as she so called it was Inuyasha's house. Kikyo and she lived with him since didn't want to be in the shine anymore and was almost a sister to Inuyasha. Kikyo was there since she was dating Inuyasha for the last 500 years or so.

She finished dressing herself in an oversized t-shirt and baggy pants her makeup was whipped off the best she could in her state. Her hair was knotted as she tried to run her fingers in it but of course they never made it through.

Inuyasha walked into the house and ran up the stairs with Kikyo on his tail. They both were worried about Kagome and what was going wrong. When they opened Kagome's bedroom door they saw her rolled up into a tiny ball humming to herself with tears slipping from her eyes.

"Kagome," Kikyo said in shock before running pasted a frozen Inuyasha. "You look like a mess," she said as she pulled Kagome to her rubbing her hair gently.

"Kikyo, Inu," Kagome murmured before holding onto Kikyo tightly.

"I swear I will kill Koga," Inuyasha yelled as soon as he got over being frozen in shock. He never saw Kagome look like this and it really made him upset. Kikyo looked up at him and he snapped. "What is it Kikyo?"

"Nothing, could you run water for a bath, I want to clean Kagome up," she said and he nodded dashing out of the room to do what his girlfriend had asked.

S S S S

A week later Kagome sat at on the couch with a frown on her face flipping through the shows. There was a knock on the door every night at the same time and she couldn't care. Koga phoned every hour and tried to see her once a day but she refused to leave the house. Kikyo saw this and was getting worried, it was so not Kagome to waste away eating chips and ice cream while watching T.V. and she wasn't going to let it happen tonight.

"Kagome go and get changed we're all heading out," she said in a firm tone which sound motherly to everyone.

"But I don't want to," Kagome whined looking away from the show she was watching.

"To bad, me and Inu are taking you out and I don't want to hear another word about it from you. Now go and change," she yelled getting Kagome running up the stairs quickly. Inuyasha laughed from his place by the kitchen door.

"Should I be glad I mated you?" He asked earning a glare from Kikyo.

"You still call me your girlfriend still though. I think you should start stepping up now and get a ring," she said and he frowned.

"You're still mine no matter what so why should I bother," he said giving her a hug. She moved away from him before hitting the hat off his head. His sliver ears twitched as they tried to blend in with his silver hair.

"Because you will start sleeping on your own again," she yelled in his ears before going to see what was taking Kagome long. Inuyasha watched as she left cursing for his ears.

It didn't take long for Kikyo and Kagome to come down again wear the opposite colors. Kikyo's black hair was in a ponytail as she had a white tank top that showed enough to get anyone hard and a short red skirt. Kagome had a black skirt which was like Kikyo and a long sleeve belly top that was black. Her hair waved down to the middle of her back. Inuyasha noticed a change though Kagome's brown eyes had little red dots in the brown.

"You both are hot, can we get going?" He asked with a smile showing his fangs off.

"Yes," Kagome said let both of them drag her to a club that just opened. Loud music was everywhere and people dancing. Kagome sat at the bar and ordered a drink while Kikyo and Inuyasha went dancing. It was normal for those two to do that. She went to run her fingers on her hand but cut herself with her new claws. "Damn I was in a hurry and forgot to cut them again," she hissed looking at the slightly blood on her fingers.

"Claws can be a bad thing for being a half demon," a dark voice came from behind her filled with what sounded like hate. She gasped turning around to see a male. He was tall with long wavy black hair, red eyes that went perfect with his pale skin.

"Naraku," she said before turning to her drink. "Do what you want father? I know I ruined your plans 500 years ago and I really don't care anymore," she said. Naraku was taken back by Kagome's bluntness. This was his daughter; the Miko that stopped him and made him hate her when he found out it was his daughter who stopped him from ruling the world. The girl who hid her demon in the past was now left to be broken? Was she truly broken?

"Kagome," he said sitting beside her. "This isn't like you," he sighed.

"How do you know anything about me? You left me and Souta once you noticed I looked like that Miko that stopped you in the past and then realized I was," she snapped taking a gulp of her drink. She wanted to take her anger out on him but she couldn't. "Why don't you leave?" She growled out.

"Why don't you?" He asked giving her a smirk.

"Inuyasha is my ride," she sighed looking behind her to see Inuyasha and Kikyo having a great time. By the way they were dancing she didn't want to interrupt them.

"Oh you still are following that half-mutt around," Naraku laughed as she growled at him.

"At least he is there for me," she screamed standing up to knock the bar stool over to glare down at Naraku. His ruby red eyes looked up at hers confused, puzzled, and curious.

"What do you mean by he's there for you?" He asked while his smirk turned to a frown. His eyes gave off a deadly look as if he would kill her. But who knows he could. Kagome crossed her arms with a huff.

"Why do you care," she hissed turning away and started to leave the club. She decided she would walk home instead of ruining Kikyo and Inuyasha's fun. She didn't even know why her father was there in the first place. Why should she care, he tried killing her. Well tried killing her until he saw her true form in the past.

Flashback

Kagome was walking to find Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Sango's cat demon. Inuyasha was off with Kikyo at this time. She didn't even see the bear demon following her until it had jumped to try to pin her to the tree. Nothing frightened her like this. She screamed hearing her heart start pounding in her chest as if it was a drum.

That was when her spell slipped and her hair went to a pitch black and her eyes turned ruby. Her skin paled as her ears went pointed. Legs came out of nowhere as she opened her mouth to show fangs.

"Don't you dare touch me," she growled out as miasma came about her. Little did she know that brought Naraku to her! His ruby eyes watched from the shadows as she scared the bear demon.

The bear demon was soon about to faint since it couldn't breathe the miasma. She frowned at the thought of killing it. "You are just the same as that baster Naraku," he growled out before falling down to the ground. Tears came to her eyes as she backed away.

"I know I am because he's my father," she murmured turning away to catch the eyes of Naraku. She turned back into her human form in shock. Her mouth hung open in shock. She didn't mean to tell him. Just great he was going to hate her even before she was born even though it didn't matter. He told her at a young age that 500 years is a long time to not forget.

"How is that possible?" he asked glaring at her. She turned to run but he pinned her to a tree.

"Let go of me," she screamed trying to push him back. Her eyes turning ruby again but that was it since she was not able to feel danger with him. The only fear she had with him was him hating her.

End of flash back

She walked down the street thinking back to that moment. Her worst thought was that she wanted to be that daughter that he would have loved and cared for. She wanted her father to care about her. It wasn't like she was asking much. She just wanted her father's love. Was it because her father knew what she was going to do? Yes most likely that was the reason he didn't like her.

"I just want his love," she murmured to herself as a single tear fell down her face. She looked back and noticed all the guys she just wanted love. She got brotherly love from Souta and Inuyasha. But Koga, Hojo, and her father never gave her the love she gave them. She wanted a relationship to last forever with Koga or Hojo but both cheated and gave their hearts to the other woman and her father was just another story.

She turned the corner of a building to find herself pinned to the wall with ruby eyes looking right in hers, her so dull eyes that told him that she was broken. "You never answered my question."

"Why do you think I would tell you anything," her voice broke due to all her thoughts.

"Kagome," his voice was soft which made her heart jump. "I swear to the devil you will tell me or I will drag you to your mother. I know she would have never let you go to a bar while you're under her roof." She started to laugh at that thought. She hadn't lived with her mom since she found Inuyasha and she had that stupid fight about why she should be a better daughter.

"I don't live with her," Kagome told him before turning her head away. She didn't want to fight him, but didn't want to forgive her father easily. He made her life hell as much as Koga did. "I live with Inuyasha and Kikyo."

"That explains why Kikyo told me to go to the bar tonight," he said taking a step back. Kagome's mouth just opened in shock.

"Don't tell me you are fucking Kikyo behind Inuyasha's back," she yelled after recovering from her shock.

"What? Where did you get that from?" Naraku snapped at her. He was getting annoyed by how she came skipping his question and he really wasn't going to let her leave until she tells him everything.

"Well you liked her in the past," she yelled and he froze.

"Is that all you think about now? Is it all about the past?" He asked softly his eyes showed how hurt he was. He did dislike her for stopping him from taking over the world at one point but then he got to see her grow and learn once she hit ten, he left afraid that she might think him in the past was safe as he was now. But he could never tell her that.

"Well it's all I know is you from the past. That was the reason you left because of me," she almost broke into a sob tears streamed down her face fast now. He sighed pulling her into a hug.

"Kagome I never left you because I disliked you. I wanted to keep you too safe for once or at least safe enough," he said closing his eyes, his chin on top her head. "Now can you please tell me why you seem so broken?"

"I'm not broken," she murmured quietly.

"I told you that you weren't acting like normal. You don't usual run or walk out that easily." She stiffened releasing that he was right. She would have stay in the argument and not walk off. She looked up at her father's red eyes in shock. She couldn't believe that he was right. She was broken and she didn't even see how she got there but she knew what Koga did was the reason she's acting like this. The big city wasn't a really nice place for her now. But where was she to go? Was there a place she could go to get away from this for a bit? Nothing came to mind besides deciding to buy herself a place to live on her own. Was she even ready for that?

"I'm broken," was all she murmured before she just pulled away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two **(I don't own Inuyasha or any of their characters) **

KAGOME

Kagome walked the rest of the way home leaving her father behind. Her thought kept screaming broken at her and she wished she could admit she wasn't but it was the truth. She could swear she wouldn't stay like this. She will move out on her own. She has money saved up and she could get a new job. It couldn't be that hard, right? She paused as she turned on to her street to have her eyes narrow on a bright red car that she knew was Koga's.

Without a second thought she turned and decided to go down the back lane to go home. It was really silent and dark. Shivers came up her spine as she walked down toward were the house was.

"This better be worth it," she murmured to herself as she got to the back gate and enter quietly. She looked around the peaceful back to see a figure walking towards the front of the house. She could bet it was Koga waiting for her or Inuyasha. Maybe she should just go back to the bar, but she thought better of it. If she wanted to admit she wasn't broken she would have to stop running from the pain and stick it out until she could leave it behind.

She took quick steps and got to the back door. She took her keys out quickly but couldn't get the right one in the lock while she looked out for Koga to come near again. She saw his shadow as the door open and she slammed it close locking all the locks. Koga's fist where heard against the poor door sending shiver down her spine.

"I know you're in the Kagome. You can't just try to leave me, without a punishment," Koga's voice growled through the door making her eyes widen. Inuyasha and Kikyo were gone and she knew Koga would get in soon.

'He can't get me! He can't, can he?' She thought before taking her cell phone and hitting speed dial. The phone rang twice before an emotionless hello came on the other end.

"Aunty Kanna, I need help," Kagome said putting her back against the door her eyes closed in hopes the banging would stop. "Koga is at Inuyasha's house trying to get in and I'm stuck here. I don't know what to do! Can I live there until I could get back on my feet please," she begged feeling the door move but only a little bit. This had sent her into panic where she went running into her room closing the door locking that door.

"Kagome get your stuff and leave the house. I don't want you there," Kanna said letting emotion come out of her voice. She only did that with family. Kagome took a deep breath and pulled out her old school backpack after hearing Kanna hang up. She didn't think anything of it and went through her room putting her money pictures, keepsakes and two outfits in her bag before closing it. She knew the rest of it she could replace with ease once she got a new job.

Right as she put her bag on her back there was a crash down stairs where she could hear the door break and Koga get in the house. Shoot she didn't even know how to get out now that Koga was in the place. She looked around and her eyes caught on to her window.

"I'm glad I'm a half-demon," she murmured opening the window as she heard her door trying to be opened. 'Thank you for locks' she thought before climbing out of the window. She dropped down to the ground but she landed wrong on her ankle causing her to cry out in pain.

That was when fear hit her. What if Koga had heard it! That thought alone made her go as fast as she could to get down the street, though a couple houses down she fell hitting her head on the hard stone ground before her life when black.

NARAKU

Naraku was walking back to the bar after talking with his daughter. It took him longer since he was where his daughter left him agreeing she was broken. It broke his heart and kept him there for 20 minutes unsure what he wanted to do. It wasn't like he could fixed there father daughter relationship in a snap of his fingers. He had to try and try hard.

How was he going to tell her that he was wrong of leaving but he was protecting her? Was there a way he could help his daughter to even get out of this broken state that she was out in? It rang over and over in his mind and it worried him that he might not be able to be there to help her this time because she didn't trust him. It truly hurt to think he wasn't able to control one thing.

There was this feeling he got shot though him. He turned to look behind him wondering what would cause that feeling that was when he remembered his broken daughter walking away. He turned and ran hoping that the feeling he was getting wasn't from her. His eyes glowed red the closer and he started using his demon speed to get closer when he saw Kagome running toward him before she fell. It looked like she banged her head hard against the sidewalk. He rushed over to her looking at her in worry. She wasn't awake at all. He looked around to see if anyone was there but saw nothing. He picked up her bag and lifted her up into his arms.

He felt a warm feeling wash over him, making him look down at Kagome. Her black raven hair hung around her pale face perfectly. It reminded him of the times he carried her to bed. How she would love playing with him and only tire herself out at the end of the day.

It didn't take him long to get to his car and have put her as gentle as he could in the back before going to the driver's side and starting his car. He was about to drive off when he heard a ring from her bag. He looked back at her before he opened her bag and started digging around trying to find the cellphone to find it only at the bottom.

"Hello," he answered it calmly.

"Where is Kagome?" An emotionless voice asked that could send shivers down anyone's spine.

"Hello Kanna," Naraku said sitting back to talk.

"What are you doing with Kagome Naraku?" Her voice was still emotionless but there was a feeling Naraku could get that she wasn't pleased with him.

"Are you still mad at me Kanna? I did say I was sorry when I brought you and Kagura back to the living," he sighed closing his eyes. It was really hard to talk to Kanna, knowing that he felt her and Kagura as children of his at one point and then his real sisters. Though they don't seem to like him at all and he doesn't blame them either.

"You didn't answer my question Naraku," she replied making him sigh.

"I got a weird feeling after Kagome and I parted ways and then I went running toward where she left. I found her running only to fall and hit her head. Now I have her with me," he told Kanna not wanting to get into details. Then a thought hit him. "Kanna, why are you phoning Kagome?"

"She phoned me and I told her to get out of that house. I was phoning back to find out how she planned to get to my place," she told him. Naraku nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Do you want me to drop her off there and you explain what is going on?" He asked thoughtfully. He smirked as he heard Kanna sigh.

"If you must, I'm sure you know where I live," with that she hung up. Naraku placed Kagome's phone in the cup hold to his side before pulling out of his spot and driving toward the middle of the city with the company buildings. Kanna lived right close to them so it was easy to find her apartment. He sighed when he got there looking at the outside with a frown.

"Couldn't she find a better place to live," he sighed shaking his head before picking up Kagome's bag and swinging it over his shoulder. He then picked Kagome up from the back kicking the door shut behind him. When Naraku turned he saw Kanna holding the door open with a straight face. He walked in pass her.

"I live on the fifth floor," she told him as they went to the elevator. He kept quiet and she sighed. "What happened to Koga?"

"Koga," Naraku questioned the name.

"That was who Kagome was running from," Kanna told him watching as his confused face froze into a mask of anger. "You didn't see him," she then said in shock.

"No I didn't," he replied. She nodded and looked at Naraku. "Is something wrong Kanna?" He asked as the elevator doors finally opened to let them on.

"You don't seem to want to rule the world anymore," she said with a careful eye.

"I have children Kanna, and one changed my whole idea of ruling," he said looking down at Kagome. Kanna let out a smile.

"So it was true you regretted what had happened in the past," she said making sure to watch his eyes.

"Yes, and to make sure the past stayed that way I left my family so Kagome would help Inuyasha and not me," he said and Kanna looked at his daughter in his arms. It was strange to say but she liked how Kagome changed her brother like figure. "How is Kagura?"

"I believe that she is working in the Taisho Company, but she is in England on a trip, for her vacation right now," she told him. This made Naraku happy.

"She always loved to see places," he told Kanna. "So want to tell me what happened?"

"Kagome broke up with Koga a week ago. She told me only a few days ago. And Koga was trying to get to her since, by phone going to the place. I guess he decided to use force and break in while she was there. That was when she phoned me asking me to stay at my place," Kanna replied. "After that you would know more then I."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out and Kanna went down the hall to open the door to her apartment. Naraku walked in to see the living room and kitchen open to each other and a little hallway with only three doors. It was really small.

"Kanna, I would have given you money to get a better place if you told me," he said in shock.

"I like this place," she said frowning. "Put Kagome in the far room. That will be her room." Kanna said and he nodded. It took only a few steps down the hall to get to the last door opening it up by using his hand that had become free by moving Kagome into one of his arms. He moved into the small bedroom and put her down onto the soft bed. He hoped that she would be okay from here on out. He put her bag down on the floor by the door before he took her shoes off and covered her in the blankets. He wish he was able to help more.

That was when he left closing the door behind him to go and talk to Kanna.

Kagome

She woke to hear a door close. Was the whole night a dream? The she felt the pain in her head. "I must have hit it hard," she sighed. The room she was in was small and only had one door and dresser and a bed that she was on. She noticed her bag by the door and went over slowly to the door to crack it open to light.

"Kanna, take the money please," she heard her father's voice beg. "It will help with paying the place and you can buy stuff for Kagome. I want you to take the money."

"Are you crazy? This is a lot of money," Kanna exclaimed. Kagome listened closely.

"Just take it and give some to Kagome to buy herself a new cellphone and use the rest to help pay for things," he said. "You aren't going to pay me back if that is why you are worried. This is just a gift."

"Fine I will take it. Thanks for bring Kagome here," Kanna said.

"Phone me if you need anything," he said as Kagome opened the door. Then she heard another door close and she ran out the room in the hall to see only Kanna.

"Kagome your up," she said with a smile.

"Did my dad just leave?" She asked quickly and Kanna nodded. Kagome didn't know what got into her but ran out of the apartment to the elevator doors to see they were almost down to the main floor which got her running down the stairs. But she ended up being late and not seeing her father. She just felt more broken knowing her father was close and now was gone again.

She came up back to the apartment to see Kanna wait on the couch. "Didn't catch him?" She simple asked.

"No I didn't," Kagome answered with a hint of sadness. "Why was he here?" Kanna went into telling her what she knew of what had happened and how Naraku gave a lot of money for stuff. She even gave Kagome a part of it for a phone and to buy clothes.

Kagome was shocked by all of this, and now wished she could fix her relationship up with her father. There still was that fear though, that if she did fix up her relationship with her father that he would just leave again.

**Raindra: Sorry for the long wait, I had a real bad writers block and exams have been starting up for the last month for me and still will be going until the middle of January. Though I hope to update soon. Please read and PLEASE REVIEW. I work easier knowing people are really reading this. Until next time. Oh and yes this is a Sesshomaru and Kagome story, I'm hoping to get Sesshomaru in the next chapter or the one after that.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three (I don't own Inuyasha)

Kagome was getting ready for a brand new day. Her aunt Kanna told her about this job opening that she could get though she had to meet with the boss. It was a job with helping the boss of the Miasma Company with their filing. She was excited since she loved their clothes brands. They were so fashion able and to find out her aunt knew the boss of this was the best. She could get a new job and start working on finding herself her own place. A place Koga or anyone bad could get to her.

She final chose a blue blouse and black dress pants to meet this boss. She just wished her aunt would tell her more of what this job was about. It's not like she could help but be curious of this unknown boss. Shaking her head she put on black heels and grabbed a hand bag with some money her father left Kanna to go to meet with this strange boss and then go buy her new cellphone since she didn't have one anymore. She could even remember what had happened to it. Maybe it broke when she had fallen. Or she had left it at Inuyasha's place. Oh, yea she had to call Inuyasha before she left to tell him everything was fine beside the broken door and stuff, that she will pay him back for.

Kagome came down the hall to the main room to see that Kanna already left for work leaving her a set of keys and the address for the job. She shook her head with a smile. Her aunt was so thoughtful and not big of an over protector like Kagura, though her Aunt Kagura was fun too. Either way she cleared her head and picked up dialing Inuyasha's Cell in case he was out and about.

It rang three times before Inuyasha answered. "What do you want?" He snapped surprising Kagome but then she remember he didn't have her aunt's number and didn't know it was her.

"Inuyasha," she said leaning on the counter thinking of what she was going to eat.

"Kagome, thank Satan you are alright," he said in a rush sounding really relief. Kagome could almost see the smile on his face. "I can't believe that when I got back home with Kikyo, that the back door was broken door and the place was a mess. You were nowhere and we couldn't find you. So I thought the worst. Where are you? I'll pick you up and bring you back," he said not even letting her answer but she frowned at the last part. She brought so much into his life as it is and she didn't want to cause more problems for them.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine. Sorry about the house I will pay you back for the damage," she said with a sigh. "I didn't mean to worry you both. Please tell Kikyo I am sorry and thank her." She hoped Kikyo would know it was because she brought her father to her.

"You don't have to pay us back for that damage. I'm going after Koga for breaking in and making him pay. His scent is all over my place now," Inuyasha growled and she could almost feel the distance glare coming from his voice. "Where are you? I'm picking you up," he said and she sighed.

"Inuyasha I'm not going back I took my stuff I need. I don't want to cause more trouble plus I'm at my aunts, and going to get a job close by," she said hoping Inuyasha would let it go but she knew him a little too well.

"What do you mean that you are not coming back? If it's because of Koga I will kill him," Inuyasha growled out. She stood up fully to go check the time. Her eyes widen as she saw she was running late.

"Sorry Inuyasha but I got to get to the interview. Talk to you later," She said not waiting for an answer and hanged up. Her bag and the keys were right in her hands as she left locking the door behind her and ran down the stairs. She didn't have time to wait for the elevator. It didn't take her long to run out and down the roads to get to the front of the main Miasma Company Building. This was it for her. She walked into only run into someone's chest. Lucky and hand grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Careful now," said a deep voice. Her eyes widen looking up to see pale skin, amber eyes, and long sliver hair. The demon marks on his face shone brightly. She remembered him from the past.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said in shock. "I wasn't watching! I'm so sorry." She was shocked when he waved it off. He had changed over the years and after Rin had passed on. Her eyes almost flashed red but they didn't since there wasn't really any threat.

"It was my fault. I should have stepped out of the way. DO you have business with the Miasma Company?" He asked looking at toward the front desk with many people walking by with papers and headset like phones, reminds her of getting her own again.

"I have an interview for a job," she said before looking for a clock. Her eyes couldn't find one and she couldn't be late.

"Well I shall let you go. I hope to see you soon," he said before walking out of the building, She blushed at the idea before she went running to the front desk.

"Hello, what can I do for you," said the woman behind it.

"I'm Kagome. I have an Interview here," she said and the woman looked at her list.

"Running a bit late," she muttered before typing something into the computer. "You may go up to floor 11. Have a good day." Kagome nodded and went into the elevator hitting the button for floor eleven. It went up to slow for her, making Kagome nervous. She didn't even know who she was going to see.

The doors open to another desk with a woman with black hair typing loudly and focus on the screen. Kagome looked at her and how her rich clothes looked and it made her a little self-conscious. She walked up and took a deep breath.

"Hello, I'm here for an appointment. I'm Kagome," she said watching as the girl looked up and gave her a look as if she was dirt.

"You are late… just leave," she said turning up her nose as if she was rich and had a right to talk her down.

"I'm here for the appointment," Kagome said standing her ground. The woman turned her back to her and started just typing. "Excuse me," Kagome said feeling her anger rise.

"What is going on here?" A lady came out of a room behind the desk giving a look at the other woman. This one had bright blue hair that was long. She was really slim and had a black business suit on. She looked over to Kagome and gasped at the sight of Kagome's bright burning red eyes. "Hello I'm Asa. I'm Mr. Miasma's assistance, how may I help you," she said cheerfully toward Kagome. It wasn't a shocker to her to see Kagome's red eyes go to a blue.

"I'm here to see Mr. Miasma for an appointment," she told Asa and was surprised to see Asa glare over to the other girl.

"Ai, I swear if you keep telling people to leave you will be fired," she snapped at the girl who had now stopped typing and look at them in shock. "Now, I will take you to him right away miss?" She paused looking at Kagome.

"Kagome, my aunt Kanna got me this appointment," she told Asa.

"Ah Kanna sent you. She was always welcome around here," Asa nodded before leading her down the hall. "I'm so sorry about Ai, she is new and I'm so hoping to get someone to take her place. I want to and to be honest that was my job until Mr. Miasma finds a real assistance to help him." Kagome's eyes lit up at that thought and she smiled. She could ask about that job if she got a chance. She was working as one before and was great at it. She loved that job way more than anything but she moved back here getting a different job to pay bills.

"Do you think I might be able to ask him about that? I used to be one before I moved back here," Kagome replied looking at Asa as they stopped at the door.

"I don't see a problem with that," she said smiling before stopping at a black door with a spider on it. It was really cool and didn't bother her one bit. Asa knock on the door before she talked loudly. "Mr. Miasma your appointment is in." Kagome stood there before Asa turned to her, "You should go in."

**Raindra: Sorry for the long wait. I hope this makes up since I just got my laptop back from the shop. PLease review and read. Thanks for reading it makes me happy to see people enjoy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four ( I do not own Inuyasha or anyone in the story)**

Kagome looked at Asa as she walked down the hall and turned to the door. She reached her shaky hand out and grasped it to turn it. Why was she nervous now? Of course she was going to be meeting with the head of the company but she shouldn't be so scared. The doorknob moved in her hand as she opened it to an office with black walls, crimson carpet. It looked as if the place was warm but also there was a hunting feeling that came with it.

She didn't even notice the huge desk and the person sitting at it watch her look at bookshelves the closed windows and the other part of the office. "I never thought you would be walking in my office ever Kagome," said a deep calming making her jump up.

Her heart almost stopped when she heard the voice and turned to only to see her father. Mr. Miasma was her father! Her mind told her she should have known but she didn't! "Dad, I didn't know you were the boss," she said in shock. Naraku watched her with a small smile.

"Did you know Kanna called telling me you went to run after me?" He said before looking down at some papers. Kagome was shocked that her aunt had told him. She just wanted to talk to him because he was doing so much.

"No, she didn't," was her answer. They both didn't say anything for the next couple minutes and Kagome knew this was her chance to talk to her father and she was wasting it. Did she truly want to fix their relationship? This was her chance and she didn't know how to say it. How could you when he walked away to keep her safe.

"Kagome, I know I wasn't the father you wanted when you were younger," he said cutting through her thoughts and making her eyes rise to him. His eyes were close and it made her sad to see him struggle.

"You did it to save the world and me. What if I ended up like Kanna and Kagura then?" She said surprising herself about it. Was she really nice to him?

"Still I could have found a different way. I want to be able to help you with anything you need now. I want to make it up to my daughter," he said to her gently waiting for her to snap and just yell at him for what he has done. Little did he know the demon in her wanted her daddy more than ever! It took over that second and had Kagome running around the desk to only hug her father with tears coming down her eyes.

"I want my daddy," she said her voice more childlike due to her demon being young. His eyes widen as he saw the inner demon. She was never out even as Kagome was a child, now that he saw the control slipped showed that his daughter isn't fully control of it.

"Kagome," he said standing up to look over at her bright red eyes, fangs, and her freshly grown claws. She had just run and hugged onto him around the waist as tear soaked into his shirt. He put one arm around her as he looked down at her. His other hand was on her head patting it gentle. "Kagome, what has you like this? I don't understand." Naraku knew she was still young in demon years to even be out of the house but with the new days it wasn't common with them staying.

"**Don't forget she started to get along within the past. And her demon could have took to that time**," his demon said to him explaining. Naraku understood with that idea since her demon was now not holding back. He didn't even notice that Kagome was now sleeping against his hold. What was he going to do? Did Kagome know about her demon acting out? What about Kanna, she isn't a spider demon. Sure she lived with him in the past but he was in control and he had many demons.

Without a second thought he pick her up as if she was five and decided to leave early to go home and he would bring Kagome with him. He moved her in to one arm while going down the hall to the elevator. Asa and Ai were there watching.

"Asa I'm taking the rest of the week off move my appointments," he said knowing it was pushing it. They didn't even know about his daughter. He got down to his car and placed her down in the front seat and he buckled her in before moving to the other side to get in. He drove off heading out of the city looking over at his daughter once in a while to see if she was still asleep. He wondered if she was even a half-demon like he thought. Maybe there was more with the beast coming out. Usually half-demons didn't have to worry about them. Was there something Kagome was telling even him?

(n_n)

Kagome sighed as she rolled over before everything came back to her. She shot up in a soft bed with silk sheets. She looked around the room to see shades of red and black around it. The place seemed to comfort her but also make her wonder since she has never seen it before.

"Where am I?" She asked softly without noticing Naraku slip into the room. He was quiet and watched how she reacted to being in this room. She didn't look as if she wanted to run which made Naraku smile.

"Are you feeling alright?" He decided to ask as she finally spotted him. Her eyes widen as a 'o' shape came to her mouth.

She should have known it was her father's hoe the colors so suited him. She just couldn't remember why she was here? All she remembered…

"Wasn't I at your office?" She asked quickly and Naraku frowned coming closer. What was going on? Her head couldn't add the pieces up.

"Kagome, do you… Have you noticed anything about your inner-demon?" He asked carefully as he sat on the edge of the bed. Kagome's eyes widen but she didn't say anything. She kept quiet while she thought. Naraku sighed, "Kagome is there something you are hiding?" She froze there.

'How did he know,' she thought to herself.

'**I came out earlier**,' her demon answered her and she gasped.

Naraku watched as her eyes went red when she gasped. He wasn't sure she was using her power to make her look human. But there could be other things she could have done as well. "Kagome, please answer me." She bit her lip looking at her hands. She was somewhere she didn't know and with her own father.

"How did my demon come out?" She asked him wondering if he would really answer her.

"You answer my question first," he told her and she felt like hitting him. She knew it wouldn't help though.

She pouted when she decided to talk. "I am hiding something. I turned into a full demon after the wish on the jewel." It was what Naraku had thought about while she was out.

"I believe your demon comes out because it was born to a full demon in the past when they didn't have to be kept at bay at times. Your demon see how the old ways go in instead of the change all other demons worked up since then," he answered her question. She sat there think about what he had said to be honest it sounded perfectly right.

She didn't know how to control it though. "Why did it come out though? It hasn't come out before but to only talk."

"I think it's because young demons 500 years ago were still childlike and use to being taken care by their parents. You demon came out saying it wanted its daddy," he said and she nodded.

"I guess my demon wanted the same thing I did," she said under her breath but Naraku was able to hear it with his demon hearing. He didn't know what to say but pulled her into a hug. Naraku wanted nothing but to help her but he also didn't want to be controlling and let her be free in this world.

"Kagome you could stay here if you want. Live with me under you feel it's time to leave. Just do me one favor," he told her softly running his hands in her hair. Her arms had wrapped around him.

"What's the favor?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Don't hide your true form anymore," he said and she nodded.

"Okay dad," she sighed closing her eyes.

**Raindra: Sorry this took so long! I really didn't think I was going to be this busy with school and work. But I did find my time to complete this chapter and I will work hard to get another one done soon. Sesshomaru will be showing up in the next chapter, I promise for the people who are just wondering. I hope I haven't lost any readers but I will try and lets set a goal for 5 reviews for this chapter! Thank you for reading and a special thanks to the ones that reviewed. you know who you are. Have a great day! (n_n) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five** (I do not own Inuyasha though it would be cool if I did)

Kagome just finished the last curl in her hair putting the iron down on the vanity. She looked into the mirror almost shocked. She was slim still but she looked more beautiful now her demon side was showing. Her ruby like eyes glowed with the floor length dress she had on. Her hair now curled and hanged down like a princess. She could see her fangs poking out a little and her claws newly grown out again where painted red. She also had black heels and a neck with an onyx spider.

"Kagome," her father's voice came through the door making her spin to see if he would come in. To her surprise he didn't and made her way over to the door to open it.

"Yes father," she said softly but froze to see him in black dress pants and a dark red dress shirt. She could see him starring at her the same way as she was at him.

"You look beautiful," he said and hugged her. "No makeup?"

"I don't want to put any on," she murmured and Naraku smile.

"Of course you don't have to. I just came to let you know people have started coming and I'm going down to our ballroom. Don't take long dear," he gave her a kiss on her forehead before departing down the hall. She watched until he turned out of her sight.

Her father told her there was a ball this morning and that all the people that run the businesses in the city would be here for it. She was scared because there would be a chance of seeing Koga again. She turned back in her room and looked back in the mirror.

"Maybe a little makeup would be okay," she sighed to herself. She took some dark grey eye shadow and patted it lightly on her eye lid and drew on eye liner before turning to leave the safety of her room. Each step she took out of her room make her heart thump louder in her ears. She soon was at the doors that led into the ballroom her father had told her to go through earlier.

Kagome felt panicked as she pushed out the door to walk into a room of shades of red and black. There were tons of people walking around on the main part of the ballroom. No one seemed to notice her until her father came walking up the stairs to greet her.

He had a calming smile on his face as he held out one arm for her to take. She gladly took it without another thought. "Thank you for coming all the way out here for my yearly ball. I like to introduce my heir to my business and my daughter Kagome Miasma," Naraku said as she was stepping down the stairs. Cheers went through the air and people clapped watching the father daughter walk about.

"Dad was it a good idea saying I'm your heir?" She asked looking at him before her father was able to answer her some man came up to them.

"Naraku your ball is perfect like every year. How do you do it and keep your company running?" Kagome took this chance to walk away and go get herself a drink. She was pleased to see everyone talking happily or just dancing.

Her eyes landed on Koga and she turned the other way to run into a chest. "I'm so sorry," she said looking up as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Her red eyes met gold. Her heart stopped it was as if time froze her there looking up at Sesshomaru. His sliver hair, pale skin, and he outfit. Black dress pants and a blue dress shirt with a few top buttons undone.

"Why is it we always meet like this," he smirked down at her. She blinked up trying to figure out what he had said only to give images of her running into him at her father's work. A rose like color showed on her cheeks as she looked down.

"I wasn't paying attention," she tried to move away only to feel the arms tighten around her.

"Are you sure you didn't just want a reason to talk to me?" He asked so calm it sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes met back up with the gold.

"I didn't," she said before hearing a chuckle.

'How dare he laugh at me,' she thought as she pouted. She was so not pleased when people laughed at her.

"Well since you ran right into me, I think you shall give me a dance," Sesshomaru said making her jaw drop. How could he be like this? Wasn't he cold to everyone in the past and had tried to kill her.

"I'm not much of a dancer," she said trying to find a way out of the problem she ended up in.

"Well it's good to know I can dance for two," he smiled down at her and she sighed. Why couldn't she figure a way to leave? Sesshomaru looked down at her and said, "I know you are the same half-demon from the past but give yourself some happiness to tonight." She looked up and him. How did he know that she was a half demon?

"Umm, okay," she said unsure how Sesshomaru knew. He led her to the couples dancing and placed a hand on her hip and the other hand held on to hers. Her other hand was on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking?" He asked and her eyes went up to him.

"How did you know I was a half-demon at one point?" She decided to go right out and say it.

He chuckled a little, "You did leave signs and I could feel that you were more than a Miko. Just like now I know both you and your father are full demons." She raised an eyebrow to him and he shook his head. His eyes stayed on hers. Of course she decided to turn her head away only to spot Koga heading toward the dance floor with a woman on his arms, that red hair woman.

"I think I should leave now," Kagome said quietly to Sesshomaru. He frowned but lead her away to the exit. "Where are you going?"

"Well I thought I would bring you home," he said. Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened no word came out though.

"I live here," she finally was able to say as they walked out of the ballroom. He looked at her and raised a brow to her. "I just am…" She trailed off as she looked at the door. What was she going to tell him? Her ex Koga is there and she didn't want to be spotted. "Would you like to join me in the sitting room for a bit?" She asked and watched as Sesshomaru nodded. She knew how to get there because well her dad showed her before the ballroom early this morning as well.

"Lead the way," Sesshomaru said and she did.

Soon they were safely inside she asked, "Why are you so different? Why aren't you cold and emotionless like 500 years ago?" He chuckled again shaking his head.

"Well I learned from a little girl that human isn't bad and there was a half-demon I had my eyes on until the jewel change her into a full demon," he said and Kagome blinked. He couldn't have meant her right? It had to be impossible! There was no way it could be her. She was always with his hated half-brother.

"What are you saying?" She said waiting for her heart to stop or her to just wake up and find out this was a dream. Was it even really? What could she say?

"Kagome you caught my eye in the past and now I know I can't act cold hearted to you unless I want you to hate me," he said and her mouth parted into an 'o' shape. How was anyone able to reply to that? She didn't even know him well. What was she to say? Could she jump into his arms or walk away?

Her heart thumped harder as she thought about it.

'Sure he's nice now but what if he changes? I don't even know much about him but what I see from the outside. What if I jump into a relationship again and it ends badly? Am I even ready for another heart break?' Her thought started quick and then repeated again and again. Her eyes starred off as she felt her chest tighten. She was so unsure. Of course he didn't ask her to date or anything but what if it led there! She hoped her beast would just tell her but no voice came. Why won't that annoying voice show up!

"Kagome are you alright?" Sesshomaru's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up at his eyes.

**Raindra: Well I didn't get thoughs five reviews, but I did get two very nice ones from awesome people. A big shout out to ** **Jazmon3 and SilverInu93 for the wonderful reviews. Okay so here is the newest chapter, and I know i'm taking forever with writing, but it's gotten harder after my teacher told me I sucked and that I shouldn't be writing, and the reviews do help me know people are really reading and gets me to want to write more. so please review even if it is just a hi, I will love it anyway. Okay back to topic thanks for reviews let try at least to get four reviews for this chapter. And until next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six **(I don't own Inuyasha)**

Kagome nodded slowly and Sesshomaru frowned at her. This wasn't how he had remembered her being? She was always ready to talk back and show her strength.

'Something must have happened,' he thought. His golden eyes watch for anything that could give him a hint that he was looking for. He knew she was a demon and that she had… wait why was she living here now instead of his brother?

"Kagome I thought you were living with Inuyasha?" He asked but sounded more of telling her. She looked toward the door and he sighed before taking her hand. Her full body flinched away.

'That half-breed has better not hurt her,' Sesshomaru growled out in his head.

'**We should pay him a visit,' **his beast replied in it's own growl. Sesshomaru silently agreed with him. He wanted to make sure he knew what had happened to this woman isn't his brothers fault.

"I was but you see I guess my demon self is still a child and my father has an idea that it was because I was in the past to long, and I thought it was best here," she lied a little. It was kind of the true but she had to add other things it. She really didn't want to explain what happened with Koga straight away. "Let's get back to the party," she said rushing out of the room before Sesshomaru could call her out.

He sighed this was going to be running around a bit. He chase after her scent to only have it disappear in the ballroom with everyone else that was around.

"Sesshomaru," Naraku's voice was right next to him. "Is there a problem?" He looked at him with the warning in his red eyes. Sesshomaru wasn't scared but he knew that he didn't want to pissed off Kagome's father demon.

"There is no problem. The party is great," Sesshomaru replied looking around to see if he could catch on to Kagome.

"Naraku I got to talk to you," a yelled rang clear as Koga came walking up. "Why the hell where you by Inuyasha's house and what did you do to my girlfriend?" He yelled making Naraku raise a brow.

"Are you drunk Koga?" He asked sounding amused as everyone turned to them. Even Sesshomaru looked interested in what was to happen. A pair of ruby eyes watched from the top of the stairs. Koga glared at Naraku.

"You know damn well I ain't drunk you damn ass spider, what did you do to my Kags," He growled out and Naraku chuckled darkly.

"Are you sure you aren't drunk because I have no idea what you are saying MUTT," Naraku's eyes almost looked like they darkened. The closest people moved back from fright. They all knew about Naraku and why he was feared. The ruby eyes widen and they took foot steps down the stair. Naraku's eyes looked up at her telling her to stay where she was.

"You know what I think you damn Spider, you always hated my Kags for putting you in your damn place 500 years ago," Koga yelled and then noticed that Naraku looked dangerous.

"How could I hate my daughter for showing me the wrong?" His voice thundered through each person. Sesshomaru looked wide eyed. "You never touch my daughter again you BASTER MUTT. I WAS THE ONE TO SAVE HER AND I'M NOT LOSING HER TO YOU AGAIN!" He took a breath but made a death glare to the shaking mutt. "Now I think it's time for you to leave before you do something that means death."

Koga paled thinking of what Naraku said before running right out the bottom floors doors.

"That was fast," Sesshomaru said to himself.

"Father?" A deeper female voice asked out loud. Everyone turned to see Kagome out of it and Naraku frowned.

"You no better than to control your master," he said before walking up the stairs toward her. Gasps filled the room as Naraku lifted the girl into his arms and walked out the door on the top of the stairs.

"I can't believe he is that protect of his daughter," one person said.

"Why not? I mean do you see how beautiful she is and you hear she had put him in his place before he turned full demon," said another.

Sesshomaru looked at everyone, and knew there was something he had been missing when Koga confronted Naraku.

'I have to be careful around Kagome and her father,' he thought to himself.

'**At least until we could find out what this was about,' **his beast agreed.

**Raindra: I know this is small but I really can't think of anything at the moment to put in the story at this time. Anyone have any idea's please put them in the review or PM me. Beside that thanks to the three review, they made me smile and want to try and work on this chapter, Please review and until next time. Take care**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven ( I don't own Inuyasha or any of the others.)**

Sesshomaru

Kagome never did come back to the party with her father. Naraku came back by himself and was chatting with people once again. Sesshomaru sighed wondering where Kagome had gone. "Sesshomaru," Naraku said coming up to him with a bright cheerful smile. "How have you enjoyed the party?"

"Naraku, where has your daughter been?" Sesshomaru asked and Naraku sighed.

"She is resting. Her strength just left her," he said in a worried tone. Sesshomaru's eyes widen for a split second before going emotionless. "I did notice that Sesshomaru," Naraku frowned. "What has my daughter and you been doing well away from the party?" That caught Sesshomaru off guard. He didn't even notice Naraku watching. Naraku's eyes narrowed at Sesshomaru in warning.

"She brought me to the sitting room and we talked nothing more nothing less," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly but he watched to make sure to keep off Naraku's bad side. Demons get stronger after children and Naraku has one in his protection.

"I have no idea what demons born are supposed to be," Naraku stated looking out toward the people enjoying themselves. Sesshomaru waited to see what he was about to say next. "Sesshomaru, how is a child demon in someone her age still acting out of turn?" He asked.

"I could only say that the demon grows with the person in the time they are in though Kagome was in our time for a while and her demon became one like that time and not of the time we are in," he said watching Naraku frown.

"I knew that," he sighed. "She and I weren't even full demons, and now we are. I want her protected but I'm worried I wouldn't be able to. She is my princess." Naraku's body tensed his eyes went far off in thought. Sesshomaru looked at him.

"Naraku sometimes I forget you only are a made demon, but back 500 years ago the fathers of demon child would take care of their children until there 150 years. If they had a daughter they would find a strong mate to protect them and let them go with their mate chosen," Sesshomaru decided to explain and watched Naraku nod.

"Kagome is only 21 years old but I'm not one to be able to protect her from others while I live my life I'm use too. You think I would put my business a side but I can't do it," he replied softly. "I don't know if Kagome told you of this but she broke up with Koga and he was after her. One week she hid in a house and Kikyo called me to a bar. I got to see my daughter once again but she was truly broken." Sesshomaru looked at Naraku in shock seeing how Kagome was here and not with Inuyasha. "Later I went back to find Kagome leaving your brothers place but she was out before I got to her. Koga broke in and tried to go after her. I left her with my sister only a night and last night she stayed with me," Naraku finished. Sesshomaru nodded remembering seeing Kagome go into the Miasma Company. That must have been why Naraku chased Koga off.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru started but stopped himself. He wasn't sure he was ready to tell him this yet. "It was a very nice party." With that he turned and left. Thinking back to Naraku's story Koga broke into his brother's house three nights ago and he knew his brother wouldn't have it fixed yet.

He set off to see the damage and collect more information.

Kagome

She rolled over on her bed with a sigh. Her demon was out of control and she had no idea how to deal with it's childish behaver. All she wanted was peace after the stupid time traveling but she wasn't getting any. She wasn't welcome at her mother's and she still had mixed feeling with her father. They did feel better now than before.

Her thoughts then went to Sesshomaru and how nice he was to her. Maybe he did like her and he wasn't too bad. He looked great and she knew he could protect anyone in his care. He never was one to let anything of his get taken either. He was always so protective of Rin in the past.

"I wonder what happened to Jaken," she mused before turning over one more time and going to sleep.

Sesshomaru 

He drove down a quiet street to see a house that looked like it was being fixed. "This must be Inuyasha's house," he said before stopping his car and getting out. His golden eyes scanned the place not seeing a light on or hearing any moment.

Without another thought he looked at the front door to see it wasn't broken. "Maybe Koga broke in through a window?" He said before circling around the house to see the back door was still broken and slightly open. He pushed it and it feel to the ground with a huge bang. He looked around no one was coming out to see so he just walked in. There was broken furniture as well as claw marks through the wall.

'Inuyasha's claws can't do this much damage,' Sesshomaru thought running his fingers over them and followed up to a room on the second floor. It smelled like Kagome! He looked to see everything ripped or almost broken.

'**We shall kill that mutt for this,' **His beast growled out and Sesshomaru silently agreed. He looked through the room throwing what couldn't be saved in a pile which seemed like the whole room. He stopped seeing a picture unscratched. It was of a little black hair girl with bright blue eyes and claws hugging on to a man's neck. The man had long black hair and red burning eyes. It was Naraku but this one had a smile.

"The girl must be Kagome," he sighed before putting it in his pocket to keep it safe. He moved more and cleaned though the room finding some more photos and a few books that were still good the rest though was ripped in half or more piece to even count. He sighed moving to take the pictures and books to put in the car. He only made it down the stairs when Inuyasha opened the door with Kikyo behind him.

"I told you to get the back door fixed," Kikyo yelled and Inuyasha's ears fell flat against his head.

"Sesshomaru, why do you have Kagome's stuff in your hand?" Inuyasha asked as his eyes snapped on to the items in Sesshomaru hands.

"I was going to bring them to her," Sesshomaru told him well looking about the place.

"Why?" This time it was Kikyo that had asked.

"She is living out of the city with her father, and I was hoping you could tell me more about why?" Sesshomaru looked at both of them.

"Her father?" Inuyasha said shocked. "I thought her father was dead!" Kikyo bit her lips looking behind them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome broke up with Koga and I phoned her father three nights ago to see if he could help her when we all went off to the bar. Kagome must have gone home early and Koga was waiting. We came home to this half the stuff is back to normal though. We would have never seen this coming," Kikyo said softly and Sesshomaru nodded. Inuyasha had turned to Kikyo with his mouth wide open.

"Wait you know her father?" He shouted and she gave him a disapproving look.

"Yes I know her father. We all do, it's just some never notice Kagome being a half-demon in the past or her being a full demon now!" Kikyo snapped and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. The two had to be a couple there was no way anyone would put up with this otherwise.

"Wait's she a demon? Since when?" Inuyasha shouted and Kikyo sighed once again.

"Inuyasha shut your mouth?" Sesshomaru said in his cold icy voice. Inuyasha frowned crossing his arms. "Is there anything else I need to know?" He asked narrowing his eyes at Kikyo. He had a feeling she was still hiding something.

"No," Kikyo said silently. He frowned and nodded before walking past them and to his car putting Kagome's stuff in the front seat by the driver before closing the door. He felt Inuyasha behind him.

"Is Kags alright?" He asked Sesshomaru.

"She is fine," Sesshomaru stated before going into the driver side and pulling away from the house.

Kagome

She woke to the curtains being moved. It was still night though. Her eyes scanned the room as she swore she could here footsteps with in the darkness. Her heart started to pounded before she screamed as loud as she could. "NARAKU!"

"Shit," she heard from her other side when her head turned. She could feel her heart just stop. There right beside her bed was Koga who was glaring at her dangerously. She let out another blood shilling scream before Koga's hand covered her mouth. "Shut up will you?" She moved away falling off the other side of the bed before trying to make her way to the door but Koga blocked her path quickly.

"Koga leave me alone," she said backing up. He shook his head.

"You can't just leave me like that," he chuckled darkly. Before she could make another dash the door was slammed open and there was a massive spider coming right at Koga. Koga didn't get a chance to move before one of the legs had stabbed through his arm.

"What the hell?" He yelled looking at the eight red eyes that looked at him like prey. Kagome moved to the wall and fell to her knees watching the spider attack again but missing. Koga had enough sense to jump right out the window and run.

"Damn," Naraku hissed turning back in his human from wearing black silk pyjama pants. He looked over at his daughter and froze there she was by the wall. Her arms had wrapped around her body and she shook wildly. He felt horror across him and anger. Anger because he hadn't kept Koga away and horror because his daughter was so scared. What was he to do? "Kagome, it's okay. He's gone."

"He…" She couldn't get a word out of her mouth. Naraku ran right to her to hold her tightly in his arms.

"It's okay Kagome, I'm here. Daddy is here," he told her.

**Raindra: Thanks to the reviewer Zakura-chan love's narusask. That made my day for that review and I hope you enjoy more. As I hope all my readers do. I have completed another chapter, Yay! Now I hope you all please let me know what you think of it in a review, and let's make the goal at least three reviews for this please. Thanks to all who are waiting and haven't given up on me. Until next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight (I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters)

Naraku

He woke up early leaving his daughter on his bed. They moved into his room last night after that mutt Koga had broken in. He couldn't believe he wasn't able to fully protect his daughter in his own home! How was the mutt able to find her room?

Naraku moved down stairs into the kitchen and started cooking pancakes. They used to be what Kagome love when she was young and he hoped it was the same now. It didn't take long to hear feet running down the stairs and into the hall before entering the kitchen.

"Oh dad you are in here," she sighed and he looked up at her. It looked like she just had woken up.

"Yes, I came to cook breakfast for us," he replied before flipping a pancake on the pan.

"Oh," she looked at the food before her face brightens up. "Pancakes," she cheered.

"Why don't you get dressed and then we can eat. After that we could go shopping for clothes for you," he told her before watching her run right out of the room childishly. It warmed his heart to see her act free after last night. It still puzzled him with what had happened. He shook his head before getting the plates and putting the food on the plates. They were put on the table before he went grabbing strawberry milk pouring it in the glasses and also putting it on the table. Just as he put the milk back and moved to sit down Kagome came bursting in with a bright smile that just seemed to brighten to see the strawberry mill as well.

"You remember my favorite," she exclaimed before sitting down and digging in to her breakfast. Naraku chuckled shaking his head as he started on his. He watch her at times see how she did little things she did as a child. Like how she ripped the pancakes with her fingers or dip pieces in her milk thinking he didn't notice. He enjoyed that the most. The ways she acted freely.

"Kagome, what do you do on your free time?" He asked wanting to get to know her more. She looked up thoughtfully thinking. He noticed how her face twisted as she thought.

"Hmm, I guess I like reading, but I haven't done much for a week beside stare at the television," she said before returning to her food. He sighed this is harder than before he left. He thought back at the past hoping to remember something Kagome liked to do. Hmmmm, she loved caring for animals, drawing, and playing the piano. Well he might as well go off that then knowing in the past she either studied, cooked for her group, or walked around looking for shards and fight him off.

"Kagome television isn't so good to watch a week straight," he decided to finally say.

"Kikyo says that all the time," she replied before eating her last bit. Naraku sighed grabbing the plates and putting them in the sink. The maids that start work at 11am could do them. He checked his pants pockets to see if he had his wallet, keys, and phone. All three were there so it was a perfect check.

"Okay let's get shopping," he said and led Kagome to his garage to his cars. Kagome's eyes widen looking at the ten in this part. He went right for the black Lamborghini with tinted black windows. Kagome followed in aww. She just couldn't believe what she saw. Inside it was a deep red that make both father and daughter at home.

The drive was silent besides the light music in the background. Kagome had stared out the window for a while and it unnerved him a lot. "Dad," she started but stopped.

"What is it Kagome?" He asked softly looking at the road as they drove into the city.

"What if…" Kagome had trailed off sounding so unsure of herself. "What if I'm not safe where ever I go?"

"Don't think that. You will be," he tried to say but she snapped.

"I wasn't safe with Inuyasha and now I was attacked at your house," she told him her eyes blazing at him. He could smell the miasma in the car that is used as a protection.

"Kagome you don't need your miasma. Just relax I will figure out something." Or that was what Naraku hoped for. They soon pulled up to a huge two floor store. Kagome's eyes widen looking at it.

"This is 'The Miasma Rose', one of the best stores in all of Japan. I can't shop here! I have barely any money and I still have to pay Inuyasha for damages to his house," Kagome exclaimed looking at the building with longing. Naraku sighed and got out of the car. She looked shock seeing him come around and open the door.

"I know the building Kagome, it is a part of my business. You won't spend a dime I'll pay for everything, but you really need new clothes." He gave her a smile and she nodded. Her hands unbuckled the seat beat before was taken by her father and being helped out of the car.

"Are you sure? I'll pay you back if I have too," she said quickly and Naraku frowned.

"I will refuse to accept any money from you. As a father I'm supposed to fend for my family. Kagome I wasn't there before because I thought that would be best when you went in the past now let me do what I should have then," he said giving her a sad and longing.

Her heart hurt seeing it and she sighed. "If this is what you want," she agreed.

"It is," Naraku smiled grabbing her hand and leading her into the store. A woman with bright blue hair wearing a classic uniform stood there with a cheerful smile.

"Welcome to 'The Miasma Rose'. We are happy to serve you," she looked at Kagome then to Naraku and gasped. "Mr. Miasma, we didn't expect to see you here," she bowed her head. Kagome looked at her father to see him watching her carefully and not paying attention to the woman.

"Yes, I'm here with my daughter. Could you assist her?" He asked and the female's eyes widen.

"It would be an honor, what may I help you with first Miss Miasma," she turned to Kagome giving her a bright smile. Kagome was taken back by this. She eyes her father who was now smiling.

"She needs a new full wardrobe," he said and the girl's eyes brighten.

"This way Miss Miasma, I know the perfect place to start," she grabbed Kagome's hand and led her. Naraku could tell they were going to be friends. He followed to the middle eyeing a huge portrait of him in the middle of the stairs leading to the second floor.

Ring!

His hand grabbed his phone from the back pocket and flipped it open with a quick. "Hello you are now talking to Mr. Miasma." He could hear a chuckle from the other side.

"Must you answer the phone like that Naraku," Sesshomaru said trying to stay in an emotionless voice. Naraku frowned looking at Kagome on the second floor laughing and enjoying herself.

"Is there a reason you phoned Sesshomaru?" He asked.

"Yes, I'd like to talk to you in person but you are not at your office," Sesshomaru replied and Naraku sighed.

"Can this wait?"

"No," Sesshomaru answered.

"Fine," Naraku growled a little. "I'm at The Miasma Rose." He could hear Sesshomaru chuckle before hanging up. He wondered why Sesshomaru wanted to talk to him. His caught his daughters as she waved him up. His feet carried him up the stair to the two girls.

"Dad which of these dresses do you think will look better on me," she asked holding out two. One was a long crimson silk full length gown with black ribbon going around the waist. The other was a short black dress with spiders around the waist. He wanted to say the spider one, but he didn't want his daughter wearing such a short dress. "So?" She exclaimed waiting.

"I think you should ask Sesshomaru when he comes. I'm even with both," Naraku lied hoping Sesshomaru would be a help.

"Sesshy is coming?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshy," Naraku repeat in disbelief. Kagome's face went deep red as she looked away. The girl helping giggled.

"Yuki don't laugh at me," Kagome exclaimed before giggling as well. Naraku shook his head at this and watched how both of them went on about clothes and what type of style Kagome should look for. Soon enough Sesshomaru was walking up the stair which an evil smirk from Naraku.

"Kagome sweetheart look at the stairs," he said before sitting down on a bench. Kagome's red eyes looked toward where her father told her and she jump with the dresses in hand going right to Sesshomaru as he got to the top of the steps.

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's stuff in the seat right as he pulled up to The Miasma Rose. He looked doubtful, why was Naraku even here? Wouldn't he rather enjoy being at home in the quiet? With that in his mind he went in being welcomed and looked for Naraku. He paused seeing Naraku in the dress area?

"What's he doing there?" He asked himself puzzled but went up the stairs either way. As soon as he got up to the top he saw Kagome there smiling brightly holding two dresses in her hands. "Kagome?"

"Which one do you think would look better on me?" She asked quickly. He looked over to where her father was. That damn evil smirk was all on Naraku's face. He sighed looking back at the dress. Both of the dresses would look perfect on her it would have been a hard chose, though he would go with the longer one on thought since he wouldn't want people looking at her more than possible.

"Which one does your father like?" Sesshomaru asked smirking as Naraku's smirk had gone to a frown.

"He couldn't pick and told me I should ask you when you came," she told him with a charming smile. Sesshomaru sent a glare at Naraku before thinking of the reason Naraku wouldn't want to pick. A father wouldn't want the dress to short though it was really cute.

"I think the spider one would look lovely on a young spider like yourself," Sesshomaru said and could hear Naraku hiss.

"You really think so?" She watched as Sesshomaru nodded. She kissed his cheek with a quick blush and went off with a girl elsewhere.

"That went well," he muttered looking toward Naraku. "So what did you think I was going to say?" Naraku growled before looking around.

"What did you want to talk about?" Naraku had skipped Sesshomaru's question. It was just like him.

"Well I went by Inuyasha's last night," Sesshomaru started.

"Why aren't I surprised?" Naraku said.

"Koga did a real number to his house, but besides that he ripped and broke most of your daughter's things," Sesshomaru said. Naraku's eyes narrowed.

"I am going to track that mutt down and kill him," he muttered and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question.

"Mind telling me how your night went?" He asked and Naraku frowned.

"I can't protect my daughter!" this shocked Sesshomaru. "Koga broke in last night into her room and got away. I wasn't able to keep her safe in her own room, in my house!" Naraku sounded anger. He didn't even notice how Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red.

"Naraku…" Sesshomaru trailed off trying to think if this was a good idea to say. "Naraku I like your daughter, and would like to ask your permission to date her." There it was. Naraku's eyes burned right at him.

**Raindra: Here is another chapter, I'm back in writing mood now that I just finished school for my final time. I hope you all enjoy this, and thanks for the followers and the one reviewer. I loved you review** **SilverInu93, Hope you also like this chapter. Please do review I enjoy seeing that people really do read my ideas/stories even though I don't own the characters. until next time. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight **(I do not own Inuyasha though it would be cool if I did)**

Naraku

Did Sesshomaru just ask him to date his daughter! 'She is my little demon! How could he had the strength to ask permission to date my daughter!' Naraku thought before hearing his beast chuckle at him. Never in his life would he have thought about being a father that didn't want to let their daughters go. It was so strange.

'**She is our but in this time she should have had a mate-to-be now. Most demons get their daughter them by 16 but Kagome is older. We should have been looking,' **His beast informed him. Naraku growled annoyed that his beast was right. He beast was just as smart and calm at times when he was not thinking anything clearly.

'Do we really want to let Sesshomaru be a mate-to-be?' Naraku wondered. He knew that wasn't what Sesshomaru asked but knew the question would have been brought in sooner or later. His daughter is grown and should make her own decisions.

'**The MATE is always father's decision!' **Naraku sighed looking at Sesshomaru's golden eyes checking to see anything that could make him say no. **'Think of this. We can't trust Koga and he has gotten into our home. Sesshomaru would be able to protect Kagome our little spider demon, and we could take care f her whenever he is gone.' **Naraku hated to admit that his beast was right and sighed.

"Sesshomaru I give you permission, but…" he trailed off to see Sesshomaru tense. It was so fun to play with his emotions. Did he really want to say anything else? "You only have my permission if you are willing to be a mate-to-be to her."

"That is what I expected," he said softly keeping his eyes on Naraku.

"That means protecting her with your life," Naraku told him stiffly.

"I would never do anything less," Sesshomaru promised and Naraku nodded wanting to growl at him. He really didn't want to let his daughter have a boyfriend or a mate.

Kagome

She felt so happy with Yuki picking clothes and she was so happy Sesshomaru helped picked that dress. 'I don't get why I was afraid of his answer. My heart pounded away,' she thought when she had brought the dresses to the stairs to meet Sesshomaru's face.

"Kagome I think this would so go well with that black skirt earlier," Yuki said turning with a black tank-top with a blue moon on it.

"That is perfect," Kags agreed running to put it up to her to see if it would fit. It looked so nice. "Yuki you are perfect when it comes to styling."

"Well I do like working here," Yuki reply giving a mocking smile. Kagome just waved it away like if they were very old friends. "So Kagome who was that cute guy you were talking to?"

"Oh that was Sesshomaru and he isn't cute, he is damn hot!" She told Yuki. Yuki started laughing and Kagome looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"I'm glad you think that Kagome," someone's deep voice said right behind her. She didn't expect that and jumped really high before turning around to meet golden eyes of the Sesshomaru. She gasped to see him smiling and Yuki had started to laugh louder.

"Sesshomaru, I thought you were talking to my father," she said trying to change the topic since her face was red as a cherry. Sesshomaru smirked and Yuki jumped up to stand with Kagome.

"Kags you still have more clothes to get. You have got nothing for swimming, the office, or the huge balls," Yuki said with a wink. Kagome followed her to look at some suits, skirts with blouses, and nice looking shoes. Soon they were done and Sesshomaru had sat with Naraku talking business while waiting for them to finish. Kagome got two floor length dresses one was black, while the other a deep blue.

Last was the swimsuits and Kagome was jumping about trying to decide a color. Yuki was laughing trying to help her pick one. She jumped to move to a part to get one she thought Kagome would love to only see a guy watching Kagome hidden by a rack.

"Excuse me, is there something I can help you with?" her voice was cheerful though she was tense and watched carefully.

"Oh… Umm…" He was caught off guard seeing her stand over him.

"I would have to ask you to shop at another part of the store since we are dealing with a very important person," she said in a stern voice. Yuki really didn't like this guy at all. His bright blue eyes glared at her but she didn't move.

"I'm sorry but do you know who I am?" He asked standing tall now. She raised a brow and laughed.

"I'm sorry sir but if you don't go willing, I will have to kick you out of The Miasma Rose," she said crossing her arms.

"I'm Koga, I run the Steel Fang Music Company, and that is my girlfriend over there," he growled at her. Yuki frowned before looking over to see Kagome smiling away as she showed swimsuits to her father.

"I'm sorry but Madam Miasma isn't dating at the moment and I will not let anyone near her. She is our most prized customer. So you have a choice to leave this area or be kick out of this store for good." Yuki growled at the end.

"You can't get me to leave," Koga growled bad but before he was able to make a move he was flying passed everyone and onto the first floor with Yuki jumping down by him. Her feet landed softly beside him.

"Are you going to leave now or do I have to take you out the doors myself," she hissed as people stopped to watch.

"I love how this store takes care of people when they don't listen," one man told someone.

"Well Mr. Miasma has to have the safest place to shop," a woman replied.

"Like I'll let a girl kick me out," Koga growled getting up but Yuki reacted quicker kicking him right in the stomach. He hunch down just as her knee of her other leg came up to hit right under the jaw, before her hands flipped him over back to the ground.

"Last chance," she said crossing her arms. Koga moaned before she sighed gripping the back of his neck. She dragged him right to the door before throwing him right out of the door. Naraku and Sesshomaru were clapping while Kagome stood there shocked. This was the most interesting shopping trip she ever took.

**Raindra: Hello once again. I been busy all week but I thought since we got three awesome reviews to get the next chapter out now. Thanks you for the Awesome reviews. Please lets keep it up and add more. I hope you enjoy the story (n_n) Until next time! Please read and review!**

**Reviews**

**AkaNeko-Sesshy**- **Are you sure he was waiting for the question :) Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter. **

**SilverInu93- Yup Naraku messing with sesshy was funny, and just wait Sesshomaru will be dealing with koga next ;) Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!**

**mahh(guest)- I'm glad the last chapter made your day, your review had made mine along with the others. Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten **(I do not own Inuyasha)**

Kagome

She laughed as she sat down on the closest bench. "What made you want to take me to the zoo?" Kagome asked looking at the pandas in front of her. Sesshomaru sat down beside her taking her hand with in his.

"I thought it would be a nice first date idea," he told her watching as her smile widen. Her eyes watched the youngest panda with excitement. He still remembered what have happened yesterday at the store. Naraku decided she could visit with Kanna for the night. And now she was with him here at the zoo.

"Awww," she shot up to the fence line looking down to see the little panda eating bamboo.

"It's just eating Kagome," Sesshomaru chuckled coming up behind her.

"I know, it's so cute though," she told him never looking away from the panda. Sesshomaru shook his head looking down at the creature that had her attention.

"Where do you want to go to next?" He asked and she looked away and toward him. She looked thoughtful what see wanted to see.

"Let's see the tigers. I heard they have very cute cubs and then we should go and see the white wolves they had," she said taking his hand and dragging him off to the next place. He followed willing to only be looking at tiny black striped orange cats. Kagome watched them awing and smiling. Sesshomaru looked around hoping nothing would ruin this time. "Look at how cute they are."

"You think every baby animal today was cute," he pointed out.

"Well it's because they are. They are so innocent looking when they are babies," she said before giving a pouty face. He shook his head once again chuckling at her childish behaviour. Her red eyes looked up into his eyes before she smirked and ran ahead of him toward the caves. He chased after her and stopped seeing her looking through a glass wall at a mother wolf and her pups. They were both snow white. She just wished she could just reach out and pet them.

"Why do I feel you like them more than any animal in the zoo?" He asked her taking her hand in his. She smiled shaking her head lightly moving her hair away from her face. Her red eyes starred lovingly at the pups.

"Because this is where I was after I left the past. I sat here most of the days for weeks on end. I just loved watching the pups grow. They reminded me for your true form, but then I'm just a lonely spider demon," she said the last part quietly. Sesshomaru looked to the pups seeing one going after the other's ear. Kagome watched lovingly at them.

"I'm sure they would love you Kagome," he said.

"The zoo let me name that one," she pointed to the tiniest pup lying down by the rock. "I name her Asami. They informed me two weeks ago that she is fighting an illness and they didn't know if she would make it." Kagome looked sad to tell him this. Sesshomaru looked at the small pup noticing it was along. None of the wolves were near it. "It looks so lonely."

Sesshomaru let her hand go and started walking out of the cave. "Sess, where are you going?"

"Don't worry I'll be back soon," he called back to her. She stayed watching the pups.

"Hello Kagome," said an old zoo keeper. "I haven't seen you here for a long time."

"I was busy. How is Asami?"

"Weak I'm afraid," she answered. "I was about to feed her, but would you like to?"

"Could I?" Kagome asked with wide eyes. The old woman nodded her head and held out a figure for her to wait. Kagome's eyes watched as the old lady walked in carefully moving so she didn't upset the wolves and went to pick up the runt and brought her out with her. Soon she was back with Kagome giving the little pup over to her as well as a bottle of warmed milk. Kagome smiled as she feed Asami.

Sesshomaru

He walked right away looking for the main building where he should find the owner of the zoo in. Sesshomaru wasn't happy that he was now just wondering around looking for the building. 'How hard should it be to find?'

"Hello, May I help you with something?" an older gentleman asked making Sesshomaru turn on his heels. Sesshomaru looked at him carefully before narrowing his eyes at him.

"Do you know who ruins this place?" He asked coldly not happy that he was caught off guard by this person.

"That depends on who wants to know," the man replied making Sesshomaru growl slightly.

"I'm looking for the owner to ask about some business," Sesshomaru bit down hard trying to not be to rude or get any more angry. The man looked at him as if he was lying. Sesshomaru took a deep breath to clear his head and sighed. "My new girlfriend is telling me about a wolf pup that was ill. She told me she named it-"

"Asami, You must be dating the lovely Lady Miasma!" Sesshomaru was taken back by the man and his soft smile when he had brought up Kagome. "She really doesn't use her last name but after seeing her a few times she told me and she's been heartbroken about hearing the news. Her last boyfriend stopped paying bits to just keep the pup alive." The way the man said it showed he had thought highly of Kagome. "That Koga would never pay fully to help that pup," he told Sesshomaru. He sound as if he was talking about the trash.

"Well I was going to ask the boss of the place about that…" Sesshomaru looked to see people watching a bit. The man looked around and nodded.

"If you would follow me," he said leading Sesshomaru away from the eyes and through the zoo to an open field. "Sorry about that. The build in a way over there," he said pointing at a far building. "I don't stay there much though. I'm the boss of the zoo, my grandfather started this but never finished it, that is why there is a huge field," he explained. "Now let's talk about Lady Miasma." Sesshomaru looked around shocked about how quick this man was able to talk about different topic.

"Well first may I ask why you haven't tried paying for doctors for the pup?"

"Of course, we are already fighting to keep this place open and Lady Miasma puts $500 a month into this place for help. We are short stuff and can't afford to help that pup," he explained looking calmly toward Sesshomaru.

"I want to pay for the pup and after it's able to be away from doctor I'd like to buy it for a pet," he started thoughtfully. "I also will pay $10,000 a month to help your zoo." The Man stood there shocked looking right at Sesshomaru.

"Why would you do this?"

"Kagome loves this place and that pup she cares a lot for." The man nodded.

"What of Koga?"

"I think he should start watching his steps because there running out," Sesshomaru told the man. Both smiled at that thought before discussing more about the money.

**Raindra: Here's another chapter, Yay. I'm keeping on track and getting one out at least once a week now. :) Thanks to my awesome reviews,a dn making my day. I hope everyone enjoys and please due review, Until Next time. **

SliverInu93- Thanks for your review, and Yes it is so wrong to stalk people though he did have Yuki on him. Please do review again

AkaNeko-Sesshy- Thanks for your review, and yes I thought people would love to see something happen to Koga and it seems Sesshomaru is now Plotting. PLease do review again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven **(I don't own Inuyasha)**

The Zoo was a nice date for Kagome, and it was perfect now that she was walking with Sesshomaru into her father's home to see Yuki standing there smiling. Kagome jumped right at her with her arms around the demon.

"Yuki!" She shouted not wanting to let the woman go.

"Welcome home Lady Kagome," Yuki smiled and embraced her as the shock were off. Sesshomaru was off to the side watching the two react. "How was your day with Lord Sesshomaru?" Yuki's voice never changed and was very calming.

"Oh, Yuki it was great I got to see a lot of baby animals at the zoo," Kagome told her breaking a part with a huge smile. Her black hair moved slightly as she turned her head toward Sesshomaru to catch the golden eyes. Her red eyes pleaded that he joined her and he did just that. He went to her side wrapping an arm around her waist.

"So Yuki why are you here this evening?" Sesshomaru asked giving her a slight smile.

"Lord Miasma has moved me to work as Lady Miasma's body guard now," she replied bowing her head with a smile in return. Kagome's mouth dropped as she realized what Yuki had said.

"Yuki, you don't need to really do that," Kagome told her with a frown. "I'm fine without a bodyguard." Yuki looked at Kagome with a worried looked. She wasn't one to speak out when told not to do something but she wanted to also protect her new friend.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru's soft voice got her ruby eyes off of Yuki and to him. Kagome looked sad and uncomfortable and he knew she would try to get out of this. "Your father hired her. You can't tell her not to do her job, it's only your father's choice and it's just to protect you." Her eyes narrowed at him as she tried to move away from him but his arm around her waist didn't let her to do that. "Please Kagome, think of this the way your father does. He tried to protect you and kept Koga away and failed twice. Once in his home and the second time was at the store. This might be the best choice for him to keep you safe."

"So I get a body guard," she snapped. "Since when did anyone care about something happening to me? I was on my own 500 years ago and I'm perfectly fine with taking care of myself now!" Sesshomaru glared down at her with a growl escaping his chest.

"Kagome you weren't alone 500 years ago. You had me watching your group when Inuyasha wasn't around and you had your friends protecting you most of the time. I just found you again, and your father gets a second chance this is why we both are trying to protect you," Sesshomaru told her as calmly as he could. He felt anger that she wasn't taking this to thought.

"Sesshomaru is correct. I just got you back and I do not want you gone again," Naraku's voice broke the tension between the two. Kagome's eyes go toward her father's matching one and she sighed.

"This isn't fair," she told him but Naraku shook his head.

"Kagome you have to understand, you demon is still not under control and you have a fully controlled demon after you," Naraku said sounding like a lord. Kagome's was fighting to not give in with the voice. Her teeth tighten as she looked at her father. She just had a feeling to just give into his words. She just struggled to think of why. There was this conflict breaking through her as she listened. "You will not dismiss Yuki and will not run off without her, do I make myself clear?" She bit her lip trying hard to fight the part of giving in and to just listen again. It was tiring to keep fighting.

Sesshomaru saw this in her. He saw how she was having an inner conflict but was losing with instinct of her demon to agree with the alpha. "Yes father," she finally said bowing her head making both Sesshomaru and Naraku sigh. "May you excuse me," she bowed her head before running up the stairs toward her room Yuki followed after her.

"That was hard for her," Sesshomaru said as he starred off to where she disappeared.

"What was that conflict I saw in her eyes?" Naraku asked with a frown. He too was also looking off to where she had left.

"She was fighting with her instinct to follow the alpha's orders," Sesshomaru explained softly and Naraku nodded in understanding what he had meant.

"I never wished to control her but I want her safe," Naraku's voice sounded of regret. Sesshomaru knew there was still that feeling.

Kagome

Kagome went into her room slamming and locking her door before pacing around. Her eyes glared at almost anything in the room in hopes it would all disappear and she could just run through the trees. Nobody should make decisions for her. She grabbed her cellphone by all the other things her father had gotten her and dialed Inuyasha's number.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha snapped in the phone.

"Did I stop you from eating Inuyasha?" Kagome asked innocently. She could hear something drop on Inuyasha's side.

"Kags, has Sesshomaru give you the stuff that was left alright?" Inuyasha asked sound cheerful.

"What stuff?" Kagome asked confused.

"Oh he came over and went through your room here and found the undamaged stuff and took it with him," Inuyasha told her. Her eyes widen as she caught them in the mirror. Sesshomaru went over there? "He also phoned and paid to fix and replace almost everything here so it's like brand new though Kikyo wants to buy the new things for the room you had in case you wanted to visit. It was really nice of him to do that." Inuyasha told her and she felt her whole body fall onto her bed.

"Sesshomaru did that?" She asked.

"He sure did! He caught both of us off guard here," Inuyasha agreed with her.

"Wow," she slightly gasped out in shock. Her eyes stayed glued to the ceiling.

"How is life going for you Kags?"

"You would never have guessed Inu," was all she could reply. "Not in a million years."

**Raindra: Here's another chapter of this story, thanks to SliverInu93 for the review, it had made my day. hope everyone enjoys and please do review**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve** (I don't own Inuyasha)**

"Well do I have to guess, or couldn't you tell me?" Inu's voice sounded cheerful. She couldn't understand why though.

"It's such a long story," she warned him.

"I have all the time in the world for you Kags," Inuyasha chuckled and she smiled sitting up from her bed.

"Your totally impossible," she told him and she could already see that silly smirk cross hos face after so many years living with him.

"I can't be impossible, I live," he laughed on the other side of the phone.

"Really Inuyasha," she giggled remembering doing this before. How was that he was able to make her feel better. It didn't take her long to tell her whole story like she made it out to be and surprisingly Inuyasha was listening more than interrupting.

"Wow, I missed that much," Inuyasha sounded disappointed. "Though I do understand what both your father and Sesshomaru mean with that body guard. Look Kags we all worry and don't know how Koga will react." She nodded totally feeling like she over reacted. Why did this sound so much like her.

"But do have a question," she murmured without thinking.

"Ask away little spider," Inuyasha told her cheerfully.

"Inuyasha," she made her voice tell him she was so not impressed with the new nickname.

"Aww come on Kags," he chuckled.

"I was wondering why I gave in to my dad's demand, it's so unlike me," she told him lying back on her bed to stare up at the ceiling. Her eyes seemed to look far off while she thought back to what had happened.

"Well it's possible that it's because he is the alpha," Inuyasha said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Alpha?" She questioned.

"Yes, most inner demons that are young see their father as an alpha and instinct tells them to agree," Inuyasha explained. It all click in Kagome's head and she moaned.

"Thanks Inuyasha," she told him.

"Hey before you hang up, promise me something," he cut in.

"Sure," she sighed.

"Don't be hard on them," he told her. "Talk to you soon."

"Bye Inu, Thanks for being there to talk to," she said softly with a slight smile. Her heart felt softened and free of the stuff upsetting her.

"Always for you Kags," he said and with that he hanged up. She felt everything clam as she thought about their talk. He was right and he did let her tell him everything she wanted to. It felt nice to let it out. Why did she wait this long to do this?

"Lady Miasma?" Yuki's voice came from outside the door. Kagome felt bad having reacted in such a manner in front of her.

"You may come in Yuki," she replied softly as if she was still in her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" She asked stepping in the room taking a look around the room.

"Yea, I just don't like the idea of someone protecting me this much when I never needed it over 500 years before," Kagome said softly. Yuki's eyes widened.

"Aren't you only 21?" Yuki asked sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I am, it's just I was able to travel time when I was…. That is it!" Kagome jumped up with a smile. "Yuki, could you drive me somewhere? You could come with me and wait until I leave." Kagome blinked her ruby eyes at the other girl.

"Anything," Yuki smiled and both girls got ready to leave.

…

"Kagome why are we at this shine?" Yuki asked parking the car they were using.

"This is my mom's place," Kagome said opening the door of her side. Her eyes looked around making her smile. "I'm going to check something on the grounds and go and visit my friends in the past," she said and Yuki gave her a look.

"You're not here to say hi to your mother?" Yuki sounded puzzled.

"No, I think I need time with one of my closest friends in the past. Could you guard the well while I'm gone?" Kagome asked hopefully. Yuki looked at Kagome and saw the hopefulness in her eyes. She didn't want to ruin her hope. So she nodded.

"I will make sure of it," she told her. With that all settled, both went up the stairs and toward the well house. Lucky with was unlocked and both entered locking the door behind them.

"Well I'll see you in a bit," Kagome told her. Yuki sighed and sat down as Kagome jumped right into the well. A light blue light filled the house and Kagome was gone.

She felt the warmed of the well moving her in time. Her eyes closed feeling the peace and the memories she loved to dearly. Soon it was gone leaving her empty as she looked up to see stars and a deep blue of the night sky. The vines went down within the well still were there. Her fingers lightly brushed onto them remembered the feeling. It felt like a part of this wasn't truly real anymore, or she had… Her father had told her she was broken. Maybe she was missing her true self and left it here.

Her hands grabbed onto the vines climbing her way out of the well and into the huge field the well was in here. Her eyes were met with that small light off through the tree to Kaede's Village. "Inuyasha's forest," she breathed out before moving into the trees. Never in her life would she have thought she missed this. "Would it be wrong to want to nap in the wood by a camp fire of friends?"

"Kagome is that ye?" Kaede's voice came from right behind her as she notice she was looking at the tree she had found Inuyasha and his soft puppy ears.

"Yes," she turned around hearing Kaede gasp a bit.

"Ye a demon," she said before Kagome could ask if she was alright. "I didn't see ye become that."

"There is a lot I have kept," Kagome told her. "I came to see if Sango was still around."

"She is in the village with her family. Shall you stay the night?" Kaede asked.

"I shan't, just a few hours to talk," Kagome replied feeling her demon and Miko powers go around her.

"Ye don't need to hide in human-form," Kaede told her. Kagome gave her a slight smile.

"It's easier to go in the village without them yelling demon," she reasoned and lucky Kaede nodded in understanding way.

**Raindra: Yay, I got this done on time. well I hope you all enjoy this and I thank you awesome people for favoring and review it makes my day as well now I have many ideas for the next chapters. Please do review and until next time. **

**SliverINu93- We'll see about it, I might be able to get that in soon if it is possible. Thanks for review all these chapters, it makes me glad someone id looking forward to the next. **

**CrazyGryl- I'm glad you want to read more, and I hope you do review and like this bit. Thanks for the lovely review. **

**Raven's Serenity- Hello back, I'm glad you are loving this story and I'm hoping to get into more of that in a few chapters. Thanks for the review,a dn I do hope you love this chapter like the rest of the story. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen (I don't own Inuyasha)

The wood floors under her feet as she looked toward the fire, where she saw two people sat talking. Kaede walked passed her and to sit in front of the fire checking the soup. "Hello Sango, Miroku," her voice left her mouth as she took a few steps.

"Kagome," Sango yelled looking up at her friend seeing her as she did before. Miroku tried to grab Sango but Sango had already jumped and hugged onto Kagome. Miroku looked guard though. "I thought I would never see you again!" Kagome hugged back unsure why Miroku wasn't smiling.

"Sango," Miroku pulled her attention away from Kagome to have her glare right at him.

"What?" She snapped.

"I don't think that is Kagome," he said and all the girls frowned. Kaede looked at him with such cold eyes. She had thought of Kagome as a daughter she never got to have and now she felt threatened with him. Kagome shivered at Kaede's looked and went to sit by her.

"Kaede is… Are you alright?" Her voice was soft as she put her hand on her shoulder. Her eyes caught her claws though, which made her move it away. "Oh."

"I don't believe it is Kagome because of the claws," Miroku pointed out and Kagome bit her lip feeling a bit of her fang there.

"I know it's a change but I am Kagome," she said remembering how accepting they were before. "Why should you judge me now that I'm a full demon then a half like before?" Sango smiled and sat beside her. Miroku still looked guarded.

"You were a half before?"

"Ye, she was," Kaede said looking at Kagome.

"I'm sorry I wasn't honest with who I was but I was scared about how you would treat me if you knew," she told them. Her hands gentle landed on her lap as she looked at them all.

"How did Kaede know?" Miroku asked calmly. Kagome looked at Kaede with a smile feeling love form the old lady.

"I had to ask her about how my Miko powers and that of the demon in me. There was also the fact I was unsure about my demon awaking here she showed me how to cover it until…" Kagome trailed off and Sango took hold of her hand.

"Can we see your demon form?" Her voice held no fear, and most of all no judgement.

"Promise not to hate me," she looked at Sango's brown eyes.

"Of course not," Sango said truthfully. Miroku stayed quiet but less guarded.

"Okay, the thing you need to know the most about me is I get the demon from my father," Kagome said right before a red shine formed around her and thereafter made both Sango and Miroku get to their feet. Burning red eyes raven black hair, almost the true look of a younger Naraku.

"Naraku," both said and Kagome shook her head.

"That is my father… He already knew that I was his daughter in this time a while ago," Kagome told them thoughtfully. That memory still burned in her head.

"How is he your father?" Sango asked softly trying to understand while Miroku glared.

"I… My father is Naraku, he left my family when I was younger and broke my heart. I came to this time later in my life and didn't know how I was going to fight him when I remembered all the joy and then him leaving as if I was nothing. Now he's back into my life again. That is why I'm here," she told them sounding so unsure. She looked a lot paler and hurt. Her whole face screamed as if she needed help. It begged for her friends to believe her.

Sango hugged her tightly. "Why is the reason you are here?"

"Do you believe this?" Miroku asked them all. "Naraku put us in hell in our past ad then our friend is a piece of him!" Kagome's eyes widen before narrowing.

"I cared, I helped stop my father, and I cared for all of you were I put myself in danger. I was on your side instead of helping my father! I trusted and loved you like a family," Kagome yelled at Miroku before storming out the hut changing straight to look like her old self. Little did she listen to Sango follow a little behind her. She went right to the tree that saw her grow up and screamed.

"Not having your way Kagome," a woman's voice question as Sango hide behind a tree. Kagome's eyes looked at Kikyo as she transformed into her demon self. Within seconds Kagome had her arms around Kikyo crying. Kikyo's eyes widen as she awkwardly patted Kagome's shoulder.

"Kikyo," she cried hugging tighter. "What am I to do?"

"What do you mean?" She asked trying hard to keep her voice emotionless.

"I'm lost and I don't know what I can do. I can't… I'm broken… I can't protect myself or the ones I love. I'm in danger. You and Inuyasha have done a lot but I need to know how… Why I'm like this," Kagome told her which just puzzled her.

"Kagome what are you talking about?" Kikyo asked the girl.

"You took me in after my mom turned me away and then when I broke you found my father for me," she cried. Kikyo sighed thoughtfully.

"Did anything big change and anything where you lost your emotions?" She asked thinking what was wrong with Kagome.

"After I got rid of the jewel I and my father turned full demons and I broke when Koga and I broke up and then now he's hunting me," she told Kikyo. Sango gasped lightly listening to them. "Sesshomaru and my dad are getting a girl to protect me now because I can't do anything."

"Kagome it seems like you left a piece of your strength back here," Kikyo told the girl while thinking. "And when you turned full demon it reacts to this time right?"

"How did you know?" Kagome asked her just getting over her crying.

"It's the only thing I could think of when it comes to time travel. We should get you to control your demon and teach you to fight to your best," she told her with a smile.

"You'd help me?" Kagome was shock.

"Of course and I'm sure your friend behind the tree would to," Kikyo said aiming her eyes right where Sango was hiding. This shocked Sango and made her peek out unsure if it was a great idea of coming out. Kagome looked at her in shock.

"When do we get started?"

Kikyo looked at Sango before saying. "Right now, the sooner the better!"

**Raindra: Yay, I'm back again with another chapter. I so do hope you all enjoy the next bit of this story and thanks to all my reviews, people that have favourite, or follow this. It means so much. Until next chapter, please do review. **

**Thank you to the guest reviewer, that had reviewed. **

**CrazyGryl- Thanks for the review, and yea, she could I thought it would go with the twist. I do hope you like this chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen (I do not own Inuyasha)

Kikyo and Sango thought for a moment about how they both were going to start which made Kagome worry a bit. She had a fully trained demon killer and a now alive Miko plotting. Was this how Inuyasha felt when they meet the others? Or maybe not.

"Got it," Sango said putting her hand on the hilt of her sword well Kikyo smirked pulling her bow from her back. Kagome watched carefully for the first move. Her claws at her sides her eyes fulling at the two of them.

One second Sango ran one way well Kikyo went the other taking poor Kagome off guard and she rushed to avoid an arrow well Sango came in with her sword. Kagome was lucky that she didn't need to worry about Sango's normal weapon at the moment. Her hand was able to push the sword slightly away from her core to her side. An arrow glowing passed her head as her eyes widen and fear over took her. Her eyes burned with crimson as it swallowed the whiteness of her eyes. Miasma filled the place making both Kikyo and Sango back up within the tree covering their mouths.

"What is going on?" Miroku asked covering his mouth coming up with Sesshomaru. He looked at Sango.

"Kagome is releasing the Miasma as we were training," Sango said and he nodded. Sesshomaru raised a brow and looked at the poison coming closer. "She is sad that she can't fight like before. I noticed she let her fear over throw her here." Before they knew it Sesshomaru disappeared into the poison. Sango's eyes widen in fear. "What does he think he's doing?"

"Shhh, he will be okay," Kikyo told her.

"How do you know this, Lady Kikyo," Miroku asked her.

"I've seen him fight Naraku in this. He is one of the strongest demon lords," Kikyo told them.

…..

Sesshomaru rushed in the misted eyes narrowing at Kagome's figure down on her knees. He stood in front of her looking down at her coldly. "More power and then useless. Are you even worth living," he knew it was mean to down badly of her but he wanted her to fight back like she used to.

"My life is worth living," her eyes snapped at him as the white appeared back again. "How dare you think that?" She stormed narrowing her eyes on him.

"Prove it them Ka-go-me," he told her with a smirk right before her claws came close to his face. He moved away at a perfect time making her glare right at him. "Is that all you got? A fly couldn't be harmed." That did it! Legs came out of her back and she attacked with quick speed. He moved as well and knocked her right on her back looking up at him. The Miasma disappearing. "One thing about Miasma it doesn't do much on me."

He didn't even see her move her legs until it was too late and was able to kick his where he fell and was able to pin him with her teeth right at his neck a claw hand ready to strike his heart. "What were you saying?" She asked her voice like venom.

"Then why can't you do this all the time," he said softly making her eyes widen. "If you have it in you why not show it instead of crying?" His tone got colder at the end making her eyes widen. She looked to see Miroku, Sango and Kikyo watching.

"You're right," Kagome murmured as she pushed herself away from Sesshomaru. She didn't know what else to say but that Sesshomaru was right.

…..

After everything this night she walked back toward the well with her thoughts. She felt sad, but after all Sesshomaru proved made her just anger at herself. Why couldn't she do this? Was it just her? Or something else?

Right before she got to the well a web of string caught her and pulled her right into a close tree before more went around her so it made it impossible for escape. Her red eyes looked up at the person to see matching red eyes and she sighed.

"You don't look scared," he hissed out glaring at her.

"Why should I be?" She said before Miasma burned away the web as her face came closer to his. "Webs don't work with family." And she flipped right over him and beside the well. "See you soon Naraku." With that she jumped in the well and came back to see Yuki waiting at the well's side looking relief to see her.

"I'm so glad you are safe," Yuki told her as she jumped out of the well.

"What did you think I really was that weak?" Kagome tried sounding hurt though she could totally understand why her friend would have thought so.

"It's not that," she shook her head as Kagome moved to the door.

"Let's get going…"

…

Kagome went running out of the car and right into her father's mansion with laughter before spotting her father's figure pacing back and forth. He looked worried and tense. It didn't take her long to jump and land on his back with her legs wrapped around his hips.

"Aren't you getting old for this?" Naraku's voice broke the tense moment.

"Not at all," she laughed making him freeze. "Is something wrong?" She noticed his reaction.

"Let's get you to bed," he told her before he started walking up the stairs.

…

Sesshomaru sat in a dark room with a smirk on his face. He sat right in the corner waiting. There was a bang and with that a person slammed into the room making Sesshomaru's day.

"Kagome?" The person hissed. A dark laughter filled the room and the person froze. Sesshomaru stood up catching the person's attention. "Sesshomaru!"

"It's been awhile," then it became dead quiet. The person's heart hammered away as his blue eyes met the deadly golden once. "Koga," Sesshomaru finished.

"Shit," Koga backed away.

**Raindra: Sorry for being away over a week. I had fallen down the stairs and been unable to do much. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I hope this makes up for it. Thanks for sticking with the story and please do review on this chapter. Until next time. **

**CrazyGryl- Thanks for your review,yes she trains and I hope you enjoy this as well. **

**Brokenwingedcat- I'm glad you are liking this, I hope you still doing in the next chapters to come. Thanks for your review. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen **I do not own Inuyasha**

Koga couldn't believe it. This wasn't supposed to happen. He heard that Kagome was staying here the night from some people around the city. They all…. "It was a trap?"

"You just figured it out?" Sesshomaru chuckled taking a step closer making Koga move back. "I paid everyone to go all about the city to talk all about and others just believed them and kept it going." Koga narrowed his eyes before trying to take a dash for the window. Sesshomaru caught his leg with his poisoned whip and pulled him toward the corner.

"Fuck," Koga growled in pain. His eyes were closest as his hands tighten above the burned skin. "What the hell!" Sesshomaru stood now right over him.

"Kagome could have said the same thing mutt," he growled making Koga tense. His blue eyes widened as Sesshomaru's claws dug right in to his left shoulder blade and into the bone. Koga howled in pain as Sesshomaru let his poison melt part of the bone.

"Get off," Koga tried to sound brave though his broke cracked. Tears had already formed in his eyes and trailed down his face. He'd never thought he would be threatened with Sesshomaru but now he knew why he was called the feared lord in Japan.

"Now let's see," Sesshomaru said darkly as his hand left the mutt. "It's sad just a little poison hurt too much." Koga shook at the tone. He didn't know if he was ever going to make it out alive.

"Why are you after my mate-to-be," He growled at the mutt. His glazed stay at the blue orbs looking for the truth.

"She dumped me and made me look back. I'm going to make her pay," Koga spat out. "She isn't your mate-to-be either." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Wrong thing to say," he growled out stepping on the burn on Koga's leg listening to the cracking of his bone with more pressure. Whimpers filled the room again. "Listen carefully…"

Koga nodded hoping the pain would leave.

"Touch, hurt, upset, what is mine again and you won't live to see sun again. That means Kagome! Do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru growled as he glared right into Koga's eyes. Fear had already shown in them. "I said did I make myself clear!"

"Yes," Koga croaked. Sesshomaru add more pressure for a second before walking away.

"Better remember," he warned before he disappeared. Koga shuddered lying on the floor in complete pain.

…

Kagome woke with a yawn, blinking her ruby eyes around her room. She was happy that she felt safe even though Koga had gotten in once; she just had a feeling she wasn't going to be harm for the time being.

"Lady Kagome?" A knock was at her door.

"Yuki call me Kagome!"

Yuki laughed walking in the room with a shake of her head. "I don't think I want to if it annoys you as shown."

"Yuki," Kagome whined giving her a pout.

"Your father sent me up to tell you to get ready and get down stairs for breakfast," Yuki did a slight bow before turning away with a smile. Kagome watched as the door clothed.

"You'd think dad would come himself," Kags sighed before heading toward her closet. There was so much now in there that she couldn't decide what to choose. Final she picked dark ripped jeans that were like a second skin, and a red loose tank top that had black webbing all over it. Last but not least she picked out black heeled boots that stopped at her ankles. A light red went nicely on her lips as well as a soft shadow on her eyes. She took one spin to agree with her look before head her way all the way to the kitchen.

"There you are Kagome," Her father's voice caught her off guard. He was sitting at the tiny table off the side with to plates on it. One was half finished in front of her father. "I made french toast," he exclaimed.

"You seem a little excited today," she laughed as she took a seat across from her. Naraku shrugged and went back to eating. Kagome took a bite and felt her taste buds go wild. It tasted just like pancakes though totally different. They were soft and sweet. She felt her mouth water after she swallowed. "These taste amazing!"

"I'm glad you like them. I picked up the recipe in Holland last year," he told her sounding proud.

"You know they don't have a yellowish color you see on television," she said pointing out.

"I learned the recipe from a woman over there and she had called it french toast like I do," he replied.

"Alright," Kagome told him before taking another bite. "What are we doing today?"

"Today we go to work, and yes you are going," Naraku smirked and Kagome sighed. The idea wasn't too bad but she was liking the idea being home alone for one day. Maybe some other day. "When we get there we can see what you will do and where I'm moving people on the floor."

"Oh, that reminds me," Kagome exclaimed. "I believe Asa wanted her old job back, and I could take the job she if filling in!" Naraku's eyes widen as he thought.

"I think that would go great," he finally agreed.

…

"Hey Inuyasha," Kikyo asked looking up from her book.

"What is it Kikyo?" Inuyasha put down his controller and turned to give his mate his full attention.

"Isn't Kagome's Birthday next week?" She asked looking back down to her book. Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"I believe it is," he mused with a smirk. "What are you planning?"

"A party though I think we should ask Sesshomaru for help," she told him.

"Why ask him?" Inuyasha groaned looking at the ceiling.

"Because he and Kagome have strong feeling for each other and I think it might make it more special if it was at his place," Kikyo replied.

"What is wrong with our place?" Inuyasha almost shouted.

"Look around," Kikyo answered. He did noticing it was small mostly repaired but still small to host a party.

"Fine…." Inuyasha sighed. "I'll get a hold of the Ice King!"

**Raindra: Hello to my wonderful readers. I know that the French toast may throw some off but I have had and cooked this. And it did come from Holland where my Oma and Grandfather lived until they moved to Canada where I live. I thought I would add it in to honor my Oma, since she passed but on a better note. I am getting better quick and hope to keep getting better so I could update more. I like to thank my reviews as well as everyone who is reading. Please do review and let me know what you all think. Until next time. **

**Brokenwingedcat- Thanks for the review, and I hope to be back to full health soon thanks, let me know what you think of this ;)**

**SilverInu93- Yes Koga did have it coming. And I know you've been waiting for this or something close to this. I hope I did good, let me know. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen** (I don't own Inuyasha)**

Naraku sat in his office typing way, as he answered all his e-mail and slightly going through the files. His red eyes looked as if they'd burn everything. "You know father," Kagome laughed as she walked into his office. "That glare won't make the work go quicker."

"I never noticed that," he slightly growled not looking up from the files all over the desk. Kagome sighed coming up to his desk taking a pile of files and setting them by the couch in his office before taking a pen off his desk and sitting in front of the files. "Kagome what are you doing?" Naraku stopped everything to watch her open a file.

"I'm being your assistant. I know Asa isn't able to do these files and that is why you do most of this," she said simply. Her eyes scanning the file open in front of her.

"Do you even know what you are doing?" He asked as his hands crossed under his chin. His eyes never left her and how she looked like a child reading on the floor.

"Of course I do. I use to work at Koga's company. Though I never saw my use since the work was all mine," she explained right before her hand started making notes on the side and underlining things her father would have to look at.

"And you know if you become my assistant then you would get your own office that I could style," he smirked when she groaned. Her eyes dashed through the paper in her hand. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"I do in fact," she replied sternly. Her mouth went into a straight line as she thought. Naraku chuckled before she could say another thing.

"Why not?" He asked in his voice of the past. It would have usually put Kagome and her friends on guard but Kagome seemed perfectly relaxed and calm.

"Because my father. You would get the best, with the most money. I'm perfectly fine with normal things that do cost so highly," she responded flipping her hair off her shoulders as she looked toward him.

"My daughter should always have the best," he told her softly. "Come on Kagome. I never got to spoil you as a teen." He gave her a pout. Kagome kept working not daring to look toward her father.

"That was you chose and it made me grow up faster," she told him closing ne file and moved to another one.

"Kagome please," he started but a look she sent stopped him.

"If you call Yuki off of being my body guard then fine," she told him before returning back to work. She was just as hard working as he was. It amazed him with how quick she was able to get through one file and then start into another.

"But," he sounded annoyed.

"No!" Her voice proved it was finally. "I will train as well as work but I refuse to be protected anymore!" There was the anger in her tone that could make almost anyone fear her beside the one person she was talking to.

"Kagome you don't-"

"I don't what? Understand? I know I seemed broken when we meet again but to prove your point. I'm not going to stand by anymore and let the demon in me get her way. I was a Miko that didn't stand down, and I still refuse to sit and listen to what people say." She took a deep breath calming herself as her eyes closed. "I'm not letting Sesshomaru be right." Her eyes opened showing the fight within them. Naraku smiled and nodded.

"Okay Kagome," he agreed.

….

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru growled sitting down behind his desk. Inuyasha stood in front of it with his fist tight.

"I know you and I never saw eye to eye in the past but Kikyo wanted me to ask you…" Inuyasha trailed off biting his lip. Sesshomaru smirked at how hard Inuyasha was trying to hold bad the rudeness. Though what would it be like if he made it easy.

"Can't you even finish a sentence? Sometimes I would how Kagome could have followed you around in the past," Sesshomaru told him seeing how Inuyasha took a step quickly but stopped glaring right at him.

"I am here just because of her and Kikyo you Ice-bastard. My mate wanted to ask to help you with Kagome's birthday party and to have it at your place because yours is bigger than my house!" Inuyasha growled out flexing his claws trying to keep control. Sesshomaru looked thoughtful though.

"Is that all?" He asked softly.

"Yes, why you think I would come to anything else?" Inuyasha spat turning his back to him and started to walk the door.

"Let your mate know she could stop by any time after 6 at my place to help with the set up and planning," he told his half-brother before turning to his computer.

…..

"Ai, I swear I told you to stop this!" Asa yelled catching Kagome's attention. She didn't take long getting away from her father's computer and out the door to see what was happening.

"It's not like you could fire me Asa," Ai's high pitch voice rang through the halls.

"Is there a problem?" Kagome asked turning the corner to see both in each other's face. Asa looked ready to kill while Ai looked like she was about to throw a punch.

"Can't you ever shut up when Mr. Miasma is in the office," Ai yelled in Asa's face.

"Hey," Kagome shouted catching both of the girl's attention. Asa bowed her head in disappointment well Ai looked as if she was on the high ground. "What is the problem?" Kagome asked keeping her tone stern as if she was close to scolding a child.

"I am truly sorry Lady Miasma for stopping your work," Asa said and Ai laughed.

"You are now sucking up," she looked toward Kagome with a smirk on her face. "Asa is yelling about how I was hanging up on people straight away. They really aren't worth there time for the boss, and he is out so what is the point of talking to them." Asa's face was turning red with each word Ai had said. Kagome took a breath as her hand brushed her hair back.

"Well I'm dealing with the problems right now, and Ai I want you pack your bags today and go home," Kagome said. "Asa can cover for the rest of the day."

"You can't do this!" Ai yelled glaring at Kagome. Her foot slapped against the floor as she took a step toward Kagome.

"Take one more step and I will tell you you're fired. Think of this a paid day off to relax," Kagome told Ai. Ai went to say something but Kagome wasn't going to have it. "You will be back tomorrow morning, but right now I want you to leave for the rest of the day."

Ai growled before bowing her head, "Yes Miss Miasma."

Kagome turned back and went straight to her father's office typing up new files he wanted done. Asa knocked on the open door. "What is it Asa?"

"Lady Miasma Ai just left the building. Are you sure though you don't need any help?" She asked with her head bowed.

"I'm perfectly fine Asa. Just cover for Ai and I will explain to my father when he gets back," Kagome said as her finger kept clicking against the keyboard.

"Of course my lady," she replied before heading out.

"This is going to be a long day," Kagome sighed. "Back to work."

**Raindra: Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the support and the review from SliverInu93. Okay anyone of your readers can review, I would love it if you do. Either way here is the thing I wanted to say. If we can get 4 reviews on this chapter, even if it's a hi, I will update the next one right after I get the four review, or you all just have to wait for a week to pass. Just saying, I write more quicker with the reviews. Love you all, and until next time. please read and review. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen **(I Don't Own Inuyasha)**

Naraku came walking onto his floor to see Asa smiling and sitting where he had left Ai. He looked shocked and confused. "Asa where is Ai?" He asked frowning.

Asa looked up as she hung up the phone. "Welcome back Mr. Miasma. Lady Miasma is waiting for you in your office." She said cheerfully. Naraku was going to ask her again but she added, "She wants to explain what happened when you were gone." With that he nodded and walked down the hall and into his office.

There sat his daughter typing away while papers printed from his printer. Her fingers never had a pause as she clicked away. Her eyes stay on the papers in front of her. "I've finished ten files already, and I did the ones with the most important and information," she said still working.

"That is very impress of Kagome. They are really big though. You know I could of did them," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"I know you could but I have the time today and I do want to keep my job," she smiled as she hit the print button. "Eleven Files!" That was when she turned to face him. "I guess Asa told you I wanted to tell you what happened when you were gone?"

"Of course, I hope you dealt with it properly as well," he told her.

"Ai wasn't doing her full job as she was hanging up on all the call not writing a message or anything. I had gone out well both Asa and Ai was fighting about it. I sent Ai home though I do think you should decide if she gets to keep her job and talk to her tomorrow morning," Kagome explained relaxing a little once she finished. Her hand were cleaning up at file that she finished retyping it with the new notes.

"Hmm I think with all the reports and what I've heard from everyone that I will fire her. I also have a feeling she was rude to you today," he said putting the bags he came back with on the couch.

"How did you know that?" Kagome asked softly.

"Because I know you would never tell me if she did." Kagome huffed before finishing with clipping the old files and putting them into a pile.

"You'll need to read through the typed files and sighed them before I could file them away," she told him setting the new file the just printed in a neat pile and clipped it together.

"Let's go home now," Naraku sighed and she nodded.

"Alright, father," she said with a smile.

…

Sesshomaru sat down as a knock was heard through the house. "Jaken," he called and the little green demon came running in the room.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked looking up at him.

"Answered the door and if it's Lady Kikyo bring her in," he ordered. Jaken bowed and ran out of the room. It didn't taken minutes when Kikyo walked in wearing blue jean and a white tank top.

"Sesshomaru," she smiled looking about. "I thank you for this, and not killing Inuyasha for his rudeness." She looked about happily around his living room. A huge television that was on the wall with a few couches and bookshelves around the room made if feel peaceful. Kikyo loved to look around more though she wanted to get on with the planning. "So let's start with the plans. Her birthday is in a week and I want everything perfect."

"Best to go to the ballroom then," he got up and lead her to the room he held all the parties in. It was filled with the golds, whites and blue colors. Kikyo looked around amazed.

"This is the perfect room, though I do wonder what you'd do with Kagome's colors once she and you are mated," Kikyo said to Sesshomaru as she took as much in as possible.

"I'll have to see when the time comes," he told her.

"Yea, I guess you do, oh did you hear Kags is now working again?" Kikyo turned to him excitedly. Sesshomaru raised his brow to this.

"I didn't know this," he said.

"Naraku called me telling me about the office he was making for her and was asking what colors she might like," Kikyo told Sesshomaru happily while moving about the room. "Okay, So I think we should have punch as well as a bunch of food. I will bring the berry cookies Kagome loves so much. But you could plan with the rest for the food."

"Is that so?" He said watching her move about talking about music, balloons, the cake, games and course where the gift should be. "If you want I could let Jaken let you in during the days to set everything up."

"I would love too, though is it alright that I come when you are at work though," she asked looking at him.

"As long as you don't bring Inuyasha," he replied and she squealed.

"This is going to be the best 22nd birthday Kags could ever have," Sesshomaru smiled hoping to see the outcome.

"I can do the birthday cake though," he told her with an idea.

"That sounds great," Kikyo agreed.

…

Kagome had fallen to sleep after a few minutes is the car. He had told Asa about the people coming in to paint and carpet the room no one used for Kagome's new office. Asa agree to stay and explained how he wanted it, which was typed in a bag he left on the couch in his office.

Now Naraku was driving home listening to his daughter move once in a while. She moved while one of his hands was rested off the wheel to have her hand on his. He shook his head and smiled.

"I love you my amazing daughter," he spoke softly. "I hope you never change or break again."

"Dad," she murmured lightly though she never woke.

"I'm here," he murmured looking forward to see his home coming into view.

**Raindra: Hey all. thanks for reading. I hope I haven't lost any readers but besides that, here is another chapter. Thanks for the review from shadow zombie. Until next time, please review. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen (I don't Own Inuyasha)

Kagome sat once again in her father's office while he was in with a meeting with a client. It was now two days until her 22nd birthday and she had been doing well with all the files and half the work has been completed. Her father told her about how much the office has been since she been there. Though he still hasn't had the time to talk with Ai or fire her. Asa was happy to help though and answer the phones in the office she is in.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Come in," Kagome called as she stopped typing. The door opened and in walked Sesshomaru. "I didn't know you were coming in." She smirked before shaking her head. "Dad is in the conference room dealing with a client."

"Lucky for me I didn't come for Naraku but for his assistant," he told her coping her smirk.

"Poor you, because I'm busy," she giggled turning back to the computer.

"Even for your boyfriend," Sesshomaru pouted and Kagome sighed.

"You really had to use that card?" She exclaimed getting up from her seat to walk right over to the pouty Sesshomaru.

"What card I don't see one?" He faked innocent as he looked around the room and floor. Kagome huffed and crossed her arm over her chest giving him a serious look. "What? I don't see any!"

"It was a figure of speak," she told him.

"Ahhh," he smirked watching as she rolled her eyes.

"Why did you come see me Mr. Sesshomaru," she asked sitting in the chair once again.

"Well I wanted to take you out for lunch," he said softly before he went by the chair she had sat on. "Couldn't your boyfriend do this?"

"Sesshomaru, I have so much work I want to get done," Kagome pouted looked at the computer screen. The files and typing as well as answering e-mails and dealing with the Ai girl which had yet been fired. It seemed to be a lot and she didn't want to fall behind.

"You don't have to do all of it today and you should go on a break," her father said walking in. Kagome crossed her arms.

"Were you listening in?" She asked but all Naraku did was smirk.

"How have you been Sesshomaru?" He asked facing him.

"I've been doing well. Kagome let's get going," he said grabbing her wrist before Naraku could say anything else. The young couple left him. Sesshomaru was excited really and was hoping Kagome would just enjoy time with him. "Where do you want to go?" He asked watching her go thoughtful.

"I heard Kaiwii Pizza has the best pizza," she told him.

"Kaiwii Pizza it is," he replied.

…

The pizza place had smelled so good. They had ice cream, milkshakes and pizzas of all sorts and other types of food. Kagome looked about amazed before looking at the food on the wall. "What do you want to order?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think I will go with Pepperoni Pizza," she said with a smile. Sesshomaru nodded and went to the front.

"Can I get a Medium Pepperoni Pizza with two Cokes," Sesshomaru asked the guy.

"Sure, that would be $15.00," he said to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru handed him a $20. (I know in Japan it's yen but I've never been and I only know prices in dollars, I think later this month I'll ask my aunt more about it since she was born there and lived there until few years ago.)

"Keep the change," he said sitting down at a table across from Kagome.

"That was kind of you," she gave a slightly laugh as her eyes looked out the window of pasting people. Sesshomaru kept quiet and just watched her eyes watch cars pass. How her bangs and hair shone with the light coming from the window. He'd never felt this lucky all his life. "What are you looking at?" Kagome asked looking right back at him.

"Just the most beautiful girl in the whole world," he smirked as she turned back to the window now with a blush.

"That is your opinion," she muttered but Sesshomaru heard it so clearly.

"Aww, Kagome don't be like that," Sesshomaru went to grab her hand before being interrupted.

"Medium Pepperoni Pizza with two Cokes," the person at the counter called and Sesshomaru sighed. She giggled as he got up getting two bottles as well as the box. He came back setting it down on the table and went back to sitting across from her.

Kagome opened her coke taking a sip looking up at Sesshomaru through her eye lashes. She couldn't help but notice how his golden orbs dragged her head over heels. Is this what it truly feels when you are with who you are met to be with. "Sess…"

"Yes Kagome," He watched her lips part slightly. Her Mind just went blank. Nothing, she couldn't think of anything to say. "Is something wrong?" He asked opening the pizza box and taking a piece.

"I just lost my train of thought," she said grabbing a piece for her to eat. She took as bit hearing him chuckle.

"Am I that handsome for you to lose your thought," he smirked watching the pink on her cheeks darken.

"Not at all," she pouted looking away. "Don't let your ego get in the way."

"What ego?" She went to eating her pizza not wanting to answer him.

"Hey, maybe I could stay at your house tonight," she brought up instead. Sesshomaru's eyes widen thinking of Kikyo there and all the work they put to set up the place.

"Maybe some other time," he said before taking a sip of coke.

"Oh is there a girl there?" Kagome teased with a small laugh.

"No, it's just I'm doing things at my office for the next few nights," he lied and she frowned.

"Oh, alright I guess."

Sesshomaru relaxed and hoped this meal would only get better without him giving up the surprise party.

**Raindra: Hey, I hope you all are happy about the update please leave a review. And the next chapter will have the party though i'm wondering if something might happen, Until next time... **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen (I don't own Inuyasha)

**Raindra: I know I took a while to write this chapter, but I feel like I finally could write again. I do have a question for my readers if they are still following along with this. Do you think the next chapter should be the end or would you like more? Please review your answer and hopeful I can get the next chapter out before my birthday. But it will be out the latest is my birthday. Thank you for reading now enjoy the chapter! Until Next Time (n_n) **

Kagome walked into the office to see Ai packing up her desk. She was shocked to see this. "I can't believe that bitch got me fired." Ai grumbled putting her thing in the box.

"Ai if I hear another bad thing come from your mouth about my daughter, I will make sure you don't get another job in any business," her father's voice came from down the hall. It was deep and calm and sent shivers down both girls' backs. Kagome wondered what had happened when she went for breakfast. She didn't move much for Ai to notice that she was standing there.

"Oh your back," she hissed glaring right into her ruby eyes.

"I hear that," Naraku's voice cut in louder. Both looked toward the hall to see him now standing there. "Didn't you hear my warning Ai?" Ai froze starring at him as Kagome took a step back. His eyes were burning right though Ai. "Did you think I was bluffing?"

"No Mr. Miasma I would never think so lowly of you," she gasped out.

"But you think lowly of my daughter," he spoke clearly as she looked over to Kagome.

"Yes sir," she answered honestly as Naraku's Miasma filled the room. Kagome took this as a surprise looking at the purple gas and Ai fell to the ground. That alone was what snapped Kagome back to the real world.

"Dad, this isn't right," she moved as the miasma went around her instead of the room. "You could have killed her!"

Naraku took a breath and sighed. "You still have a heart of gold, how could I be mad at you for stopping me." She smiled at him before she frowned looking down at Ai. "Asa, could you pack the rest of Ai's stuff and help her out. Report when she has left." Naraku called just as Asa walked right in the room the last of the miasma disappeared.

"I got us breakfast wraps and coffee for you berry punch for me," Kagome told him as she pasted the cup of coffee to him.

"That was kind of you," he walked toward his office. She followed after taking a look back one more time to Ai.

"It was no problem, we both left without anything to eat," she spoke up following him a different direction from his office now confusing her. "Dad, where are you going?"

"Kagome, less question more walking," he spoke and she rolled her eyes.

"Is there a point? I'm trying but I do want to get most of the work finished catching up right after I eat," she pointed out. He stopped turning to take the bag in her hands away from her. "Hey, my food is in there too!"

"Well now I guess you'd have to follow me," he smirked moving down the hall to big black doors. "My new office will be down there," he pointed down another hall going farer away from the front. My office will be turned into a sitting room but this room…" he pointed to the one they were standing in front of. "Is Yours…"

She gasped as she pushed the doors open to see the room colored in black, reds, purples, and white. There were huge windows showing off the city. A big desk that was in the middle of the room had chairs in front of it. Off to the side was a couch and on the other side were a white table and a mini kitchen. She moved about it and looked at the new high tech laptop that was on her desk. There was a spider rug by the couch. Everything just stood there she couldn't name everything. "This is too much."

"Happy Birthday Kags," he told her putting the bag down on the table and sitting on one of the chairs for it.

"You didn't have to go this far!" She exclaimed sitting down across from him. He smile showing off his white teeth as well as fangs.

"Well I did."

"Thank You father," she whispered as her eyes looked around her still in surprise.

"Any time my little spider," he laughed as he pulled their food out as well as Kagome's berry punch bottle out of the bag.

"I'm not that little," she said finally looked toward having her food.

"Your always be my little spider. Doesn't matter if you're 50 Kagome," he told her right before she stuck out her tongue at him.

…

Kagome sat at her new desk typing away with her notes about the files she went through. It was like her life turned to the best besides the part in the morning where her father almost killed Ai. She clicked print and listened as the file printed from the printer by the windows.

"Hmmm," she looked at the clock to see it was 11:50pm. Her hand went to the phone as she dialed a number.

Ring. Ring.

"Hello," a deep voice answered.

"Hey Sess," she smiled brightly at nothing. "I was looking at the clock and thought that maybe we could have lunch?" It was silent on the other line which made her frown. "Sess did you hear me?"

"Yea, I don't think I could today. Maybe some other time," he said before the line went dead. He hung up on her. He didn't even say Happy Birthday, or love you. She hung her phone and wondered what he really was doing. Could he have been busy? Or maybe he didn't care.

Her hand dialed a new number.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"What?" Inuyasha's voice growled onto the phone.

"Hi Inu, I was wondering if you…" she trailed off unsure he would want to talk or go to lunch with her.

"Oh, hey Kags, I'm sorry but I am just stepping out to pick Kikyo up for our lunch date. Did you need something?" He asked and she bit her lip.

"No it was nothing," she managed to say.

"Okay, well take care," he said before hanging up. She hung up and put her face in her hands. Inuyasha and Kikyo were busy too.

"One more try," she sighed dialing another number.

Ring.

"Hello?" A woman's voice was heard.

"It's Kagome," she spoke hopefully. "I was wondering if you like to meet up for lunch."

"Of course, I would love to. Let's go to the sushi place in the middle of the city. Oh and I'm paying," the woman told her excitedly. Kagome was glad someone wanted to hang out with her for lunch.

"Okay, I'll leave to get there now."

"I will too," the woman replied. "See you soon."

Kagome hung up with a small smile and jumped up to collect the new file with the notes and clipped it together. She would be able to drop it off in her dad's office before leaving. Her purse was sung on her shoulder just as she walked out of her office. She knocked on her father's door before opening it. "Here's the next file." She said putting it on the side of his desk since he was going through another one. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Where are you going, Kagome?" He asked finally looking up at her.

"Out for lunch with a friend," she told him walking out of the office before he could question her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty **(I don't own Inuyasha in any way or form)**

Kagome got to the sushi place to see a tall pale woman with her black hair pinned up waiting in front of the building. They have on a black skirt and a dark purple dress top. Kagome didn't waste time and ran right into her wrapping her arms tightly around the woman.

"Kagome," the woman faked shock. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you just turned ten." Kagome looked up at her and smirked.

"But my metal age is only like four years old in, I think it's less in demon years," Kagome told her cheerfully. "It's nice to see you Aunty Kagura."

"How about we get a table birthday girl before we end up standing here all hour," Kagura said as she turned to walk in. Kagome quickly follow and smiled at the wonderful smell that filled the place. They found a table and order there food before turning back to talking. "So Kagome… Why had you sounded off on the phone?" Kagura asked with a smile.

"I guess everyone forgot my birthday, or at least wouldn't spend time with me," Kagome told her. "Not even my boyfriend would… Do you think I did something Aunty Kagura?" Kagura loved the woman in front of her and how her demon age shows right through her human age. Something she wanted to protect.

"My Kagome, I didn't think Koga-" Kagura started but stopped as Kagome shook her head.

"I'm not dating Koga anymore. A lot has happened, and I broke up with Koga in front of a lot of people because he had cheated on me and was having a pup with another," Kagome explained a bit sad. Kagura on the other hand looked as if she had steam coming from her ears.

"That pup will die," she hissed and Kagome looked at her.

"He scared me. I didn't leave the house for a whole week. Then when I did and went home alone, he showed up and broke in. I went to live with Aunty Kanna but ended up living somewhere else," Kagome didn't know what her aunt would say if she told her about her father coming back in her life.

Last time Kagome check was that Kagura hated everything that had to deal with her father.

_**Flash Back**_

"Aunty, why did daddy leave?" A little red eyed girl looked up to her. Her aunt had a grim looked on her face but it soften as she looked at the child.

"I don't know what to tell you Kagome," she murmured hugging the child. "Your father isn't a good man." Kagome looked up with tears.

"Daddy was the best. I must have done something that upset him," she frowned as a lone tear slid down her cheek. She looked up to her aunt to see her shake her head.

"How could you think like that?" She asked displease. Kagome went to walk away but Kagura grabbed her arm holding her back. "Kagome answer that question!"

"But mommy wouldn't like it," she murmured. Kagura pulled her in a hug.

"Kagome, you can tell me anything," she told the child softly.

"Mommy said it was me that chased father off," Kagome told her right as Kagome was pulled away from Kagura.

"Kagome," her mother's harsh voice made the girl flinch.

"Don't you dare treat your daughter like that!" Kagura shouted right as Kagome ran from the room.

_**End of flash back**_

"Kagome," Kagura sighed. Her red eyes meet Kagura's eyes, and she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, what did you say?" Kagome asked softly. Kagura gave her a looked that worried Kagome a tiny bit.

"I had asked where are you living Kagome?" She said bluntly. "And you better not lie about it." The one thing about Kagura was that she always knew Kagome and how she hid things. "You better not be on the street."

"No I'm not on the street," Kagome answered to that. "I just have a new job and I live out of the city."

"I didn't ask where you lived. Kagome is there something you don't want to tell me?" Kagura looked a bit hurt. "You know Kagome… you could trust me with anything." It made Kagome's heart warm. She just didn't want to hurt her aunt with telling her about her living with her father.

"How about you meet who I live with after eating, they're my boss anyway," Kagome suggested.

"Oh I will then," Kagura agreed. "So who is your new boyfriend?" A blush showed on Kagome's checks.

"His name is Sesshomaru," Kagome told her softly.

"You mean Sesshomaru Tashio?" Kagura asked looking at Kagome with wide eyes.

"Yes," Kagome sounded unsure.

"So did you ask him to lunch today?" Kagura asked amused.

"Yea, but he couldn't?" Kagome told her sadly. Kagura gave a looked before pulling out her phone and dialing a number. Kagome looked at her in shock.

"Hey there Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask you if you are going to show up to meet that person, at the sushi place today," she asked him smirking at Kagome. "I mean if you're too busy to get this contract, it's totally fine." Kagome looked at her before hiding her face behind her hands.

"Kagura is that today!" Kagome could just here Sesshomaru's voice on the other side.

"Yes," Kagura replied and Kagome couldn't make out any more of it. "Well if you feel like that and cancelling on your word doesn't help your honor…" she trail off biting her lip trying to hold in a laugh. Kagome wanted to say something, but what if he heard her.

"Kagura Miasma don't you dare put my honor in this!" Sesshomaru sounded angry.

"Whatever you say Mr. Tashio," Kagura sounded mocking before sending a blink at Kagome.

**Raindra: Here is the end of the chapter. I hope this makes up for the last month and more. I have been away, with writers block and had started a new job which is taking my time up. I don't know how to do the next part so lets put it to a vote in the reviews. should Sesshomaru come and see them or should he not, and go straight to the end of lunch... give me a hint. Now I should go. Have a great day, and review... please. oh and I thank the two reviews I got the last chapter it made me smile... Until next time (n_n)**


	21. Author's Note

Hello to who may ever be reading this.

I will continue this story as I plan though I'm having a bit of a hard time getting thing together with it. I don't like putting notes for you all to read without a chapter but for now, I have to. At the moment I'm going to read through this story and get it figured out since I haven't had time to see where I was going for the last few chapters. If I have to I would rewrite the chapter adding in details and post another note to let you know if I posted another story of the same.

Either way I have my usual one piece one shot I put out every year for readers and a friends birthday gift that should be out on the 31st of this January, and I've been rewriting the first ever fanfiction I wrote on here, I truly hope it wouldn't all take to long. but I thank you for favoriting, following and reading this. I will finish this story, and hopefully it would be this year. I'm sorry if you don't want to wait, but i only could say i need to find the muse that helped me started this story and work with that.

Thanks, Raindra


End file.
